Dawn's early death
by lunarsnowdrift
Summary: Maybe some people thought they would live along time.Not me.I knew that my time was going to be up soon enough.I just had to wait for it to get there.This is a great time to fall in love.I'm going to die and I can't stop it.I don't want to leave him.RiXoc
1. Palmacosta, blood purge

Palmacosta

Feet clad in thick leather boots ran through the fiery wreckage of buildings searching for anything. A young girl no older than 20, with black hair and well worn battle cloths, and her soot covered face. On her back was her prized sword that traveled everywhere with her, and a young child.

"Ilex, where is momma and daddy?" It was a little boy around the age of 5, "I'm scared."

"Don't worry", she assured him, even though she wasn't so sure herself, "we'll find them."

She stopped running and dove to the ground as a sword came swinging past the place where her head had been located. She quickly pushed herself up from the ground and clutched the child tighter.

"Don't be so sure that you're going to make it out alive!" Standing in front of her was a red clad swordsman with two single edge blades.

"Lloyd Irving!"

She barely had the chance to say those words before he came charging at her with both swords raised to strike. She dropped the kid to the ground and pulled out her own sword. Sparks flew as the swords clashed and a screech flew out. While her sword had effectively stopped one of his and slowed the other his free sword still impaled her side.

"You better pray to Martel one last time!" he yanked the sword out and watched her fall to the ground before turning to the kid.

He raised his swords again as the child coward beneath him while shaking his female companion.

"Stop!" Lloyd ran when that voice rang out, and the child watched as another Lloyd ran past him.

"Ilex, look it wasn't the real…" he stopped when he saw his companion coughing up blood. "Oh no, somebody help!"

Dreamland

I saw myself floating downward through clear water. There were no bubbles coming from my mouth so I figured that the worst had happened.

I had died.

The realization kicked me in the stomach; no I couldn't die now. I couldn't leave poor little Luke on his own. He was too young to understand what I did. I knew that his parents would not be found by us, because they were no longer in Palmacosta. I had awoken in the middle of the night to see them fleeing the city without their son. They had paid me to get them from Sybak to Palmacosta, I had no idea how they knew that the town was going to be attacked, but the fact that they didn't take their son with them is even worse.

I hadn't tried to stop them, because if they didn't want him they wouldn't take him with them and they would only treat him unfairly. Like they had been since the day I first met them. I moved my arms and tried to swim up and get out, but no matter how I tried I couldn't get anywhere. It was like I was trying to swim up against a down flowing stream. I finally stop realizing that no matter what I did there was no way to escape death.

"That's not a very positive out look on life." I twisted around in the water to try and find the source of the voice, but I could find no one but myself. "I'm not seen by anyone unless I want them to see me."

The voice giggled as I madly looked around for it again. I didn't know for sure but something about this voice told me that it could help me get back to Luke.

"You really would do anything for the little boy wouldn't you?" I finally looked behind me to see a beautiful young woman dressed in green. Her face was different than a normal face as it was pale and her eyes had no pupils and she had green markings going down her face. "I can help you, but it's up to you want happens."

I nodded for her to continue. "I can make you a knight of Ratatosk, I can give you unreal power, and it will save your life." I nodded and silently asked her what I needed to do.

"You will need to make a pact with Ratatosk, that way you can receive his power. However, just so you know, once you forge the pact it can never be undone, and should Ratatosk call you to his aid, you must go, or you will be killed." I nodded my consent even though I didn't have a clue in hell who that Ratatosk person was. "He is a summon spirit with great powers, don't worry he will bring you back to your little friend."

I looked down as bubbles began to erupt all around me and pushed me to the surface of the water. When I looked down I was glowing green and my cloths where changing on their own. I now had on a green outfit with some strange symbol on them. (Just imagine Emil's cloths only they are green and white) When I looked up again the woman was standing in front of me.

"Do not wear you knight clothing if you have no need, you only need think of your regular clothing to switch them back and forth. Be warned my dear new friend. Hard times will soon be upon us and you must take your place as a fighter of justice."

She began to slowly fade away. "Wait!" I screamed. "What is your name?"

"I am Centurion Ventus." That was all I managed to hear before she completely disappeared and everything went dark.

**Palmacosta **

"Ilex, wake up. Come on you can't leave me yet." I slowly opened my eyes to look into the gaze of the little boy I cared about so much.

"Luke," I sat straight up and regretted in immediately as my ribs I figured as much were broken or cracked one. I grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around to look at him, "you're not hurt are you?"

"No, I'm okay, listen. That wasn't the really Lloyd that attacked us, when you went down another Lloyd came and saved us both. Then he brought you here and told me to give you these." I looked at his small hands and gasped at what was contained within them. An elixir and five miracle gels; I'm fairly sure that my jaw dropped to see them. Those gels were almost impossible to get a hold of seeing as they were originally made by the half-elf desians. Ever since the end of the human ranches I had heard that they were being sold in remote locations around the world. Mainly in Tethe'alla, because obviously that was the only place that could afford to have them shipped from the few places that still allowed half-elves to live.

I clutched Luke to me when a man fell off dead from the roof. I grabbed the gels, and popped one into my mouth and instantly felt the gel working its magic. I took Luke by the hand and dragged through the raging mess that was Palmacosta. I was going to get him out, but obviously others had different plans.

"Stop them!" I felt a surge of anger towards the men in masks that were chasing us. I had heard of the Vanguard, but never thought they would attack the very place that had sworn to protect. My body surged green and I found myself in the same green cloths that I had worn in the dream.

"Ventus, help me." Right then I heard the screech of a wild animal and looked up to see a griffin watching me from the roof of a building that hadn't been burnt down yet. "Luke, go with the griffin."

"No, I won't go without you!" He cried as he clutched my leg. The griffin screeched and jumped from the building to land at my side. I grabbed him rather roughly and threw him on the back of the griffin.

"I'll catch up to you as soon as I can." I looked into the griffins eyes and it took off.

"No!" I saw Luke reach out to try and grab me before the griffin was too high off the ground for him to reach. I smiled and waved, then turned to face those idiots that called themselves the Vanguard.

I pulled my sword from the scabbard, and smiled at them before charging into battle.

**Three weeks later**

"Do you have to go?" Ilex smiled at the small boy in front of her.

The attack on Palmacosta had happened just three short weeks ago. Luke was still completely obsorbed in the idea that it wasn't the real Lloyd that had attacked Palmacosta. After things settled down a little I told him the truth about his parents. He hadn't really shown any sadness over it, but he has said that as long as I was there to take care of him that he would be okay; although he was still made at me for throwing him on the griffin. Who was now my everyday partner, he never left my side, and I named him Gale.

"Don't worry Luke; I'll be back to see you before you know it. I'm just going to Asgard and Luin for a few months, don't worry I'm not disappearing forever." I ruffled his hair and turned to go out the door. I was leaving him with a nice couple that had given them boarding while had still been healing. They commended me for taking in the boy after what his parents had done.

Before Luke could stop me again I made my way out the door and out of Palmacosta. I remembered in the middle of the attack when I woke up Luke had told me what happened after I had passed out. I didn't really think that the Lloyd that attacked me was the real one either. Even though his sword skills were good they were nothing compared to what they should have been had he been fighting with both of them for the entire journey of world regeneration. Not to mention that I was there two years ago when Lloyd and his entire group stopped in Luin to help rebuild the town after it was destroyed by the desians.

Something just wasn't adding up right and I am going to get to the bottom of it if it is the last thing I ever do. I stared at the spot where my exsphere used to be. I hadn't actually noticed it was missing until after I had beaten the shit out of the Vanguard members. I didn't really understand what had happened to it, but I realized that I no longer needed it; and that in the forming of my pact with Ventus, all of the powers I now had were my own.


	2. must defeat the nimwits

6 months later: Luin

I watched the people go about there daily duties. I sighed as I watched the children running up and down the cobble stone roads. I was very troubled on what I could get Luke as a souvenir, because no doubt when I return he will be royally pissed. I was considering a pair of double paper fans; he could practice his swordsmanship with them and not kill himself. Hm, I liked the idea already; that boy was the clumsiest person I had ever met in my life

I watched young Emil walking out of his relative's house with a dejected expression on his face. He had probably been yelled at again. That seemed to be his relative's favorite hobby. Let's play make Emil feel like dirt, the one who can make him feel the worst wins a prize. Despicable, I think.

I had noticed the very first day that the people of Luin didn't take kindly to strangers of any sort, as in me. I worked as a mercenary most of the time, escorting people around, protecting important officials from bandits. Hell I had even had the liberty of guarding the King of Tethe'alla when he had come to discuss certain things with the chosen. I had been paid quite handsomely for that job, if I do say so myself.

"Arrooooo!" I stared down at the dry lake bed as the howl rang throughout the town. The people whom had been close enough to hear it shifted their eyes around, as if they expected something to come out and eat them. This was part of the reason I was in Luin in the first place. I had been contacted in Palmacosta that a large number of monsters were coming closer to Luin since Lake Sinoa had dried up. I was being paid rather well for this, seeing as the money was the only reason I was doing it.

I noticed that Emil seemed rather distressed when he heard the sound of the cry. That actually wasn't that surprising to me seeing as you could scare him with a stick.

"There is that howl again," I heard him mutter, "It sounds like it's coming from the fountain plaza."

He began walking towards the fountain, and I followed him by jumping on the roofs of houses. He didn't notice that he was being followed by the town fools in my opinion. They were pretty much the only people around here that happened to be around Emil's age, yet they tortured him instead of befriending him, like when he told me that he had wished he could make friends.

He stopped in front of the fountain and stared at the statue of Lloyd that had been erected there just two years before when Lloyd had practically rebuilt the town by giving them money. I only know that he paid with money out of pocket because I had been one of the few people that would lower their prices enough and except the job of guarding all the material that was forced to be moved over land.

The two idiots had moved up behind him now and I jumped down behind them. I was so quiet that they didn't even hear me.

"Hey, Emil we saw that!" they shouted when Emil began to walk away angrily from the statue.

"Bow to Lloyd the Great!" I rolled my eyes at the nickname. During the days that Luin was being rebuilt I had become vaguely acquainted with Lloyd, but enough to know that he wouldn't appreciate the name. I shifted my eyes and looked at the red haired man that had walked into town just moments before and was now watching the show with amusement.

"I already did." I slapped my forehead in frustration. I needed to work with Emil on his lying abilities.

"No you didn't!" The two shouted in unison. "You don't like Lloyd the Great, do you?"

"That's why you're trying to destroy our city; because Lloyd restored it to its former beauty." Oh yeah, I thought acidly in my head. Theirs no recognition for the ones that got all the materials here safely and then were forced to help with the building.

"What are you talking about?" Emil looked at them both like they had grown two heads. I didn't blame him; Emil, destroying a town, now that was enough to make me laugh. Emil couldn't break a toothpick if you gave him one.

"Don't act dumb!" They said.

"You don't really have the right to say that." I muttered under my breath. The red haired man that had moved closer to get a better view of what was going shook softly with laughter. I frowned a little, not understanding how someone that far away from me could hear what I had said.

"Ever since you got here Lake Sinoa's dried up and monsters have started appearing in the lake bed."

"Yeah, I bet you're going to get all of your monster friends to attack the town!"

"What, No!" Emil cried in horror. The idea of monsters attacking scared him more than anyone else.

"Then prove it," Moll said, "Swear you allegiance to Lloyd the Great."

"Come on let's hear it!" Dita cried.

Emil turned to face the statue and lowered his head to stare at the ground. I saw him shake his head and his hands trembled.

"No, Lloyd murdered my parents. I won't swear allegiance to that murderer!" I silently cheered Emil on in my head. Even though I didn't believe that it had been Lloyd at Palmacosta, at least Emil was standing up for something that he believed in.

"So that's how you really feel, huh?" Moll said in response to Emil's outburst

"No that's not what I meant to say!" I sighed in frustration. First he spouts off something that he firmly believes and then goes and changes him mind; what am I going to do with this kid.

"Shut up you monster!"

"We'll teach you a lesson!" I made to intercept them as they pushed Emil to the ground. I grabbed Moll's upraised hand and pulled him back, then swung him around until his stomach made wonderful friends with my fist.

Dita swung around to hit me but before he could get a decent hit I removed the entire scabbard of my sword off my back and hit him in the ribs with the hilt of my blade. He landed on his hands and knees, he was panting pretty hard so I assumed that I knocked the breath right out of him. Swinging my blade around I reattached it to the leather strap that ran across my torso.

I walked over to Emil. The red haired man that had been watching the entire time was helping him up by the time I got done with those nitwits. "You okay Emil?"

"Yeah I'm alright" I nodded at him and then turned back to Moll and Dita.

"I think that you two need to go home, and don't think that I won't be telling the Mayor about this little development." They stared at me like they hadn't realized that I said anything.

"You think you have the right to order us around you pathetic weakling?" Dita asked pushing himself off the ground and holding his side where my scabbard made contact.

"Get lost!" I turned to look at the red haired man, who by the way looked so pissed that he could melt ice.

"Who the hell are you?" I shook my head at Moll's stupidity, obviously no one had ever told him not to mess with a pissed off swordsman.

"I said go!" I shivered slightly at the cold look in his eyes. He had obviously seen something in his life that made him extremely dislike others being picked on. Moll and Dita obviously picked up the vibe that he was about to cut them in half and ran off.

"I, I um…" Emil started to say something and then lifted his head to look at the stranger.

"You, you are…" I furrowed my brow in confusion; he looked like he recognized Emil.

"Emil do you know this man?" I took a step forward and cursed as my blade hit the back of my leg. "Damn it all, can't even hit somebody with the damn thing with out it moving out of place!"

Emil just looked amused and the red haired man had already recovered from his shock.

"Never mind. You know, you should stand up for yourself."

"See, I'm not the only one that thinks so." I said sarcastically while trying to reach around my back to re-adjust my scabbard. The red haired man began walking away from Emil and towards the bridge, only pausing on the way to grab my blade and twist it around my body so that I could reach it. "Thank you."

I was still trying to get it back into place when Emil walked up beside me.

"I was too scared to even thank him for that," He stated sadly, "maybe that's why I haven't been able to make any friends."

I looked at him with sympathy. "Well then what are you waiting for, lets go after him so that you can thank him."

"Huh?!" Emil looked at me like I had grown two heads.

"Well come on." I started walking towards the bridge but turned back when I noticed that he wasn't following me. "Hey, come on what's wrong?"

"I wish I had friends, but I guess that will never happen." I turned to face him fully with a smile on my face.

"So, I'm not good enough to be your friend huh? I see how you are." I turned stiffly and walked across the bridge. I heard him yell and thunder after me. I saw the red haired man standing by the statue of Raine. "That's interesting." I thought.

I ran up and hid behind the statue. He stared at me like I was insane. I put a finger to my lips and then pointed to where Emil was running around looking for me, obviously to apologize. He looked at me as if asking what the kid had to do with anything and I waved him away and mouthed for him to just stand there. I sunk down behind the wide base of the statue when I saw Emil hesitantly make his way towards us.

"What is it?" The red haired man asked after Emil had been standing there for several seconds.

I could tell by the look on Emil's face that he was begging to think that this was a bad idea.

"If you've got nothing to say, then I have something to ask you?" the red haired man continued.

"Okay." Emil said hesitantly. I don't really suppose I could blame him. For someone like Emil, talking to a guy with an…well I don't really know if it's an axe or what it is, and a sword must be very intimidating.

"So that girl said that your name is Emil? Well, Emil have you seen a girl around here with a red jewel on her forehead?"

"What, I uh, no sir I haven't."

"What are you so nervous about?" Emil flinched at the question. I had been silently watching the entire thing while also pondering on whether or not that was an axe or what. Emil stuttered around for a minute and lightly lifted some dirt while moving his feet. "Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality." He stated as if it was nothing more than something that bothered him.

Emil's head snapped up to look at the man.

"They're words, a human with a few screws loose said long ago." I noticed that he said human like it was something that he didn't particularly like to some degree, but he said it this time almost like he was in the past looking at a fond memory.

I finally took a good look the man. He was tall, a little taller then most men would be. He wore cloths that didn't really seem to belong here in Sylvarant. I figured that he was probably originally from Tethe'alla. Even though humans aren't usually sensitive to magic I could feel it flowing around him. That either meant to me that he was an elf or a half-elf and the second seemed to be the more likely option seeing his contempt for humans.

"When you refused to swear you allegiance to Lloyd didn't you feel courage welling up inside you?" I twitched a little at the statement. I'm sure that Emil had courage, but I don't think he really felt it at that moment when he was being stared down by the two people that live to make his life hell. "Those who would grovel and beg at the sight of another's anger are dogs. Or even worse. Are you a dog, or are you really a man?"

Emil stepped back a little when the man turned to look at him. "I'm-uh." I smiled fondly. I knew that Emil would eventually stand up for himself, but I was beginning to think that this was the perfect guy to put some bone back into Emil.

He turned and laughed quietly at Emil. "Just do your best to be a man, Emil." And then he walked away again.

I smacked my forehead when I realized that we had not accomplished what we had come here to do. Emil still hadn't thanked the man. Oh well, so much for that. I jumped out from behind the base of the statue and Emil stared at me in shock.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, or course you're my friend, but I guess I don't really understand the whole concept yet." I patted Emil on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, I understood what you meant, I was only playing around so that I could get you to come and say thank you to the nice man." I jumped back in shock when I saw tears well up in Emil's eyes. "Emil what's wrong!?"

"I completely forgot to thank him!" I smiled and patted him on the back as he hunched over and sniffed a few minutes before he stood all the way back up. "Well maybe we'll see him again and I can thank him then. You know what though, I'm not a monster, and I need to stand up like a human being!"

"That's the spirit, now come on you need to come and help me pick out something for me to give to Luke when I get back to Palmacosta." I laced my arm through his and we started walking towards the main part of town. When we started to cross the bridge another howl rang out.

"Arrooooo!" Emil looked at me then to the lake bed.

"It sounds like it's coming from the lake bed." I had to agree with him. I wondered vaguely if he knew what used to be under the water of Lake Sinoa, judging from his expression he probably didn't know about the cave that was down there.

"Do you want to go and see what's going on?" I could tell that he was seriously tempted to take me up on the offer, but something was holding him back. "Emil?"

"I want to go, but I would have to leave town to go down there, Aunt Flora would get mad if I leave without permission." He said

"Oh who cares, if you want to go you should go, besides I'll be with you. I won't let anything happen to you Emil."

"Well okay, but lets just talk it over until we get to the town entrance, we may not even be able to get out with the watch man standing guard." I cursed underneath my breath, I had completely forgotten about that buffoon. He didn't care to let me go the lake bed and look around since I was the one they had hired to do the job anyway, but there was no way that he would let Emil go with me.

We continued walking towards town and started up a conversation about the red haired man that we had met earlier.

"That guy was really amazing. Are you a dog or are you really a man!" I laughed at the impression that Emil had created of the intimidating man. "I could never say anything like that to someone; they would only get angry at me."

"But wouldn't that prove something to people Emil?" I stated while running my hand along the beams of the bridge. "Wouldn't that prove to people that you're no longer afraid of them and that even someone like you can stand up and be your own person?"

He rubbed his chin and thought about it. "Well yeah I suppose but people just don't understand that it's not my fault that all these monsters just keep appearing like they do. I have no control over anything." He sighed. "I wish I could just go back in time six months before the blood purge happened and somehow get my parents to leave the city so that they would still be here with me."

"I know Emil, but life doesn't work that way, we can't go back and change the things that we don't like. If we could I would've tried to change Luke's parents. I don't know what they were thinking running off and leaving the poor boy to defend himself. Just be happy that your parents actually loved you Emil." I frowned thinking of poor little Luke.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I should appreciate the time that I did have with my parents." By this time we had already reached the town entrance in front of the inn. I was surprised to see Alba, Emil's uncle, Run up the path with small blood patches all over his shirt and stop in front of the town watchman.

"Alba, what is it, is something wrong?" The watchman looked at all the blood on Alba's shirt, from what I could tell, none of it was his own, therefore it was either monster blood or human from one of the other townsmen.

"Uncle Alba…" Emil took a step back at the sight of his uncle. Alba turned to look at us.

"What do you want, get the hell out of here you little nuisance." My blood boiled under my skin.

"I'm sorry." Emil stated hanging his head. I felt bad for him, all the courage that the red haired man had inspired in him had vanished at the first sight of Alba.

"Always getting in the way; just go home and stay out of trouble." Alba shouted. "Just the sight of you puts the whole town in distress."

"Forget about the Vanguard loving brat Alba, did something happen?" The watchman pulled Alba away from his nephew and listen to what happened.

"Monsters that I have never seen before appeared in the lake bed just a little while ago, members of the city watch are down. I'm going to gather reinforcements; you tell the mayor what happened." Alba turned to look me in the eye. "You need to go down there and help out; none of us are really trained on how to fight."

Then he and the watch member ran off to different parts of town.

"Arrooooo!" I lifted my head up towards the sky at the sound of the howling.

"Emil, this is our chance, we should go now while no ones looking." He looked at me with a scared expression for a minute before putting on a brave face and nodding his head at me. "Okay follow me."

I lead him out of town not knowing what would happen next.


	3. baby steps to a big bad swordsman

**Hello everyone, I don't know what you think about the story so far, but please let me know by leaving a comment. Well here's chapter two or three depending on how you look at it.**

* * *

I pulled Emil along behind me, wary of letting him go for fear he might get lost. The idea that he had never been outside of this town on his own lead me to the conclusion that he also had absolutely no idea what to do if he got lost. He followed behind without complaint, but I could tell that he wasn't really sure if he had made the right choice or not on coming out here with me. There was no doubt in my mind that he would rather face a hungry Fenrir, then face his aunt or uncle when they figured out that he was out here.

I scouted the area around us and even the trees above as it was un-telling where an enemy would hide. While I was doing so Emil stood by Gale whom had flown down to meet us as soon as I left the town. I had explained that the town's people probably wouldn't appreciate me bringing a 6 foot tall griffin into their town and asked him to stay outside of the town until I came out myself. Emil was a little scared of him, you could tell by the way his knees wobbled a little bit and when he would constantly shift his eyes to look at the giant creature. Gale seemed to barely notice his presence and paid him no mind.

"Alright, it's clear, let's go." I waved to them from the tree that I was currently perched in and jumped down when they got close enough.

We walked through a few rows of trees before coming out at the side of the lake bed, the ground that was worn of grass because of the beating waters. I slid down the earth slide and jumped off and flipped when I got closer to the bottom, Gale just jumped clean off. I turned and waited for Emil to follow me. He shook his head.

"I think I'll just wait here." I shrugged and turned back around.

"Suit yourself but I'm going on ahead, let's go Gale." I smiled when I heard him scrambling after me; he probably wouldn't have followed me if I had let Gale stay with him. "Come on Emil, walk faster."

Emil tried to match my pace, but for some reason couldn't maintain any sort of stride length. We stopped we reached the middle of the lake bed, right before you turned off to go the cave.

"What should we do now? We've made it this far." Emil stepped back and gasped at whatever was behind me. I turned half-way to look and managed to jump out of the way before the bear's massive paw took off my head. When I landed beside Emil I stared at the bear in confusion. Those types of bears didn't exist around here. In fact they usually never traveled out of the forest without a damn good reason. The bear reared up higher and screeched at us before coming at us in a full charge.

I jumped out of the way again as its massive paw slammed into the ground leaving a crater when it pulled back up. I stared at the hole in shock. I pulled my sword over my shoulder and out of the scabbard. I spread my legs in a stance that was used only for artes.

"Blade fury!" I shot my arm forward and began the series of thrust towards the bear. It jerked back then howled in pain. I was surprised that none of the town watch people had come to see what was going on with this entire racket that was being made. I was so involved in delivering the final thrust that I didn't see another bear come up and begin fighting with Emil. The bear that I was fighting got in my way when I tried to go and help him. "Hang in there Emil; I'll come help you in just a second."

I started wrestling the bear again, while trying to keep tabs on how Emil was doing on his own. He seemed to be doing okay enough, but I got knocked down by the bear when I saw him stumble and land on his butt in the dirt with the bear looming over him. His sword had landed a few feet away from him, but I knew that Emil wouldn't be able to reach it unless he was standing up, which at this point was impossible.

"I don't want to die like this. Get away from me!" He threw his arms over his face as if trying to block an opponent's blow.

"Watch out!" I looked up in time to see a girl younger then Emil jumping out of the trees with a spinner and attack the bear. It fell but I could tell that it wasn't dead with the steady rise and fall of its chest. I rammed my sword through the rib cage of the bear I was fighting and watched it fall to the ground. Mine was dead; I yanked my sword out and walked over to Emil and the girl that was saying something to him. She offered him a hand and pulled him to his feet before the bear could rise again.

"It's not over yet," she said, "are you going to fight with me or run?"

"I-um…" Emil stuttered obviously not knowing how to handle the girl's feisty attitude.

"Come on you're a man speak up!" Emil looked at her when she said that and I saw the determination in his eyes. I ran and grabbed his sword and handed it to him.

"You ready for another try Emil?" He nodded his head and grabbed the sword.

"I'll fight." He directed to her.

"Okay, then I'll leave the front line to you two."

The bear charged us again; I ran head first towards it and pulled my sword along behind me. When I was close enough I pulled my blade upward. "Heavenly Tempest!" My upward slash pushed the bear up and off the ground where I proceed to do a series of complicated somersaults and continuously hit the bear. When we fell back to the ground Emil got in three hits before the bear swiped him across the arm.

"First aid!" The girl sent the spell to Emil and I watched as the skin stitched itself back up. His body was fine, but I couldn't say the same thing for the shirt. There was no way that thing was ever going to be repaired. Emil and the girl charged the bear while I jumped in to the air to prepare another arte.

"Raining Gale!" I swung my blade horizontally and watched as blades of air formed and struck the bear in the neck, both arms, and both legs. The bear had already fallen by the time I made it back to the ground.

"There, good work. It's pretty dangerous here, so you should probably get going." I mentally stuck my tongue out at her. Who did she think she was, I was a pro at things like this I have been doing this kind of stuff since I was 13. I got the feeling though she was more so talking to Emil when she flicked her gaze on him as she said it. I got a little suspicious when her eyes stayed glued to him.

"Hey, it's you?" She suddenly cried.

"What do you mean?" Emil asked her.

"You don't—you don't remember me, do you?" She walked closer to him and I say a look of awe in her eyes, whoever she though Emil was must have done something very nice for her. "Maybe I'm wrong, but you look just like him." She moved her head around his sides and looked him up and down.

"What are you talking about?" Emil sounded a little embarrassed and I couldn't help but laugh. It was cute seeing him get flustered because of a girl. He never got any attention from girls in Luin.

The girl shook her head. "It's nothing, never mind, I'm sorry. Anyway you should leave here as soon as you can, okay."

With that she turned and started walking towards the cave on the far side of the lake bed. Emil stretched out an arm almost like he was trying to catch her from falling. "Wait a minute!" He called after her.

"Yes, what is it," she turned back to look and talked with an annoyed voice, "I'm in a hurry."

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life. So my name is Emil, what is your name?" He scuffed his feet along the ground.

"I'm Marta, is that it?" I hope that this girl knew that she could be a real bitch when she wanted to be.

"If it's dangerous here, then maybe you should leave too?" He was getting flustered again. Oh Emil. I thought. Pick someone else, Please.

I watched as Marta started to fidget and wiggle around. Suddenly she ducked her head and when she brought it back up she was red a beet. "If things get dangerous, will you save me again?"

Again, but Emil had never met her before, had he. I looked to him to see his response but like me he seemed to have no idea what she was talking about.

"But you were the one that was kind enough to save me." Emil said as he rubbed the back of his head. A habit of his I noticed that he only did whenever he was embarrassed.

Marta laughed before saying. "You really don't remember, do you? I'm sorry to confuse you, but I really have to get going, take care of yourself Emil." When she turned to walk away the wind started to blow and her bangs flew out of the way to reveal a red jewel on her forehead. I remembered what they guy with the red hair had asked Emil. Could this be the girl that he was looking for?

"I wonder if Marta is the girl that that man was looking for." Emil asked as I looked towards the sky. It looked like rain was on the way, but if the wind kept blowing this hard it would shift the clouds and it would miss Luin completely.

"Well whatever the case, he asked you if you had seen her, therefore we should probably go back to Luin and let him know." Emil nodded in agreement and we turned to go back to town. "Hey Emil that was good fight out there, you should train and I think you could be a decent swordsman." I said as we walked.

That was actually the first time that I have ever used a sword though. I stepped back in shock. "Are you serious?" I said. "Most people don't even know how to swing a sword when they first try."

I got up and we continued to walk back towards the town. When we reached the edge of the lake bed Alba and his "Reinforcements" walked up to us.

"Why you little- what are you doing here?" Alba glared at Emil; while the others calmly stared at me like they were afraid I was going to attack them. Suddenly I jerked towards them they all stepped back and pulled out their spears.

"Put them away gentlemen, I'm not going to fight you. It's actually a good thing that you're all so jumpy. Less chance of getting sneaked up on that way. They seemed to inflate a little when I told them that, but I just smiled and returned to watching Emil and Alba.

"I'm sorry." Emil said hanging his head. I was really going to have to work with this boy if he was ever going to get anywhere in the world.

"You just have to go out of your way to cause trouble!" Alba replied. "Thanks to your little grudge against Lloyd the Great, there are rumors that our family is supporting the Vanguard. I had heard some of the rumors myself, but not many people really believed that Alba and Flora supported them. They only thought that about Emil. "Go home and keep your mouth shut, when I get home so help me…"

"So help me what Alba?" I said standing in front of Emil. "The boy has done nothing wrong and besides I was the one that asked him to come out here with me. He told me that he didn't know his way around down here, but I insisted. Surely you wouldn't punish the boy for helping me out, would you?"

Alba stared at me in silence and then looked over my shoulder at Emil. "Is this true? Did she ask you to come down here with her?"

"You doubt my word?" Alba didn't answer.

"Yes sir. I explained that I had never been out here before she wanted me to come with her anyway." I smirked in my head. Emil had picked up on what I was trying to do and was playing along. Alba looked like he didn't really want to believe us but nonetheless told us to go on back to the town.

"Alba, I'll be back after while, I need to go and pick up supplies which is the only reason that I'm not sending Emil home by himself, not to mention that it would be rather rude of me to have dragged him all the way out here and not take him back." Alba nodded and left towards the cave with the rest of the men.

"Thank you for that." Emil said when they were out of hearing range.

"Don't worry kid, besides, it's partly true."

**Luin **

"Where should we start looking?" Emil asked me. In fact I had no idea. I went over to a few people that were standing around.

"Excuse me, but have any of you seen a tall man with long red hair go through here?" One of the older women nodded at me.

"He went in the direction of the mayor's house." She said in a shaky voice. I thanked her and walked back to Emil.

"They said that he was at the mayor's house, which works out perfectly for me." I smiled at the way things were going.

"Why?" Emil asked. I walked in front of him as we went to the mayor's house.

"I wasn't lying to Alba when I said that I needed supplies. The fact of the matter is that I'm almost out of gels and what not and I need to pick up some more." I crinkled my nose at the thought of the young man at the shop beside the inn. "Besides, the desk worker at the other one is a creep." Emil laughed lightly and we continued onward.

When we reached the mayor's house I opened the door and held it for Emil. "Go on upstairs and see if that guy is here. I'm going to go ahead and get the stuff I need okay." He nodded and went up the stairs as quickly as he could because of the old woman that owned the store who was giving him the evil eye. I walked up to the counter and smiled kindly at her. I knew she didn't really hate Emil that badly, she had once told me that she only treated him that way so that she wouldn't be ostracized by the rest of the village.

Because I was a mercenary I was a really rich person. Therefore I bought thirty of every type of gel they sold, a new pair of boots, and about twenty life bottles. They were usually only used when I was on a job with another mercenary.

"Enough!" I jumped slightly at the aggravated tone that traveled down the stairs and knew that we had found the man we had been looking for. Just moments later he came tromping down the stairs and stopped to look at me. "I'll assume that you're going with us."

"Well even if I wasn't going with you per say I would still be going. Killing those monsters down there is the entire reason that I was hired to work here." I said smartly while putting everything in the right pocket on my waist pack. I had a bigger backpack that I carried when I was just traveling around, but when I knew for sure that there would be fighting; I only carried this one. He sniffed at me angrily before walking out and slamming the door behind him.

"I think that that young man needs to learn to control his temper." The old woman glared at the door and picked up the things that had fallen off the shelf when he slammed the door. I only nodded trying not to laugh. After a few minutes Emil came down the stairs looking deep in thought.

"Hey, what's with the face?" He looked at me then the old woman who was pretending to dislike him again.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later." He started towards the door. I thanked the old woman for her services before following him out and shutting the door "softly" behind me. We saw the guys standing a few feet in front of us and I turned to Emil.

"So what's his name again?" I asked him hoping that he would know.

"Richter," said person turned around as we walked towards him, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"You apologize too much. Of course if you want to become a dog I won't stop you." he told Emil rudely.

"I'm sorr-oh" Emil stopped himself before he could finish the apology. I smiled at him, knowing that this guy could help Emil make progress. Richter looked at him like he had just said something very strange.

Emil drooped down. "Sorry." I sighed and rubbed my head. This was not going to be an easy task.

"Stop apologizing. Anyway I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier." Richter replied obviously as frustrated with Emil's constant apologies as I was.

"Oh so he was yelling at you earlier. I was wondering what was going on up there." I smiled and elbowed Emil lighted on the arm. He rubbed the back of his head and I laughed. Richter who had begun to walk off to the town entrance turned back to look at us.

"What are you waiting for, hurry up and take me to where you saw Marta." He said coldly.

I walked up to him angrily and just as I was getting ready to pass him. "What do you what to see her so badly for, you ask her out and she rejected you. Yeah I bet it's something like that. You do seem to be the jerk type." And then I continued to walk past him. I heard Emil gasp at my boldness, and Richter sniffed at me again. I turned back to look at them. "Well come on, chop chop boys we don't have all day."

* * *

**Hello again, just reminding you to leave a comment and tell me what you think. I'm going to draw a pic of Ilex and put it up on my profile sometime. I don't know when, but be on the look out in the author notes sections of the chapters, because that's where I will post the news when I do manage to get it up. BYE-BYE.**

**-Lunarsnowdrift **


	4. heh, Butt pouch

**Hello, okay you remember when I told you about the pic, well it's already finished, I've already got it up on and the link is posted on my profile, so if you guys wouldn't mind would you look at it and tell me what you think. Also there is going to be one up soon with her in her knight outfit. Sorry if they suck. Thank you.**

* * *

By the time we reached the lake bed again, I was so pissed off that I could cut a tree with my bare hands. It wasn't the fact that Richter was trying to be an ass, just the fact that he acted like he was something made me want to knock him for a loop. I silently simmered in the back walking behind Emil. He seemed fairly please that we were traveling with him.

We rounded the bend and arrived at the entrance to the lake cave. Unfortunately Alba was facing us when we rounded it.

"You came back again?! What's wrong with you, you demonic brat?" With just the sound of his voice I could feel my eye start to twitch.

"A friend of the vanguard, indeed." I turned my head to look at the watchman that had said that. He looked back at me and winked suggestively. I snapped. I charged him going at full speed. When I reached him I grabbed the spear that he was holding and flipped it around his back and flipped him over it then calmly placed my foot on his back like nothing had happened. Richter looked amused and Emil just looked scared to death. "He may be your nephew, but you sure took in a pest." The watchman caught my eye and backed away slowly, raising his hands as a sign of peace.

"I'm sorry." Emil hung his head and resisted the urge to whack him upside the head.

Richter, who was finally fed up with waiting approached Alba. "The mayor has given his permission for Emil to accompany me. Step aside."

"The mayor, but…" Alba looked up at him. Richter stepped threateningly closer.

"Move!" Alba stared at him in fear before stepping back and out of the way. Richter began to strut to the entrance and I made to follow. He turned back and looked at Emil. "What are you waiting for? Come on, let's go."

"Wait, there are monsters in there." I turned to look at Alba who was staring at us like we were crazy.

"Yes, and?" Richter looked at him.

"I'm telling you it's dangerous. You can go if you want, but leave him here with us." Alba stated swinging around his spear. I laughed as he hit one of his men in the head with the tip.

"I wasn't aware that you actually cared what happened to Emil, Alba." I said serious again and looked Alba in the eyes.

"Yes, and didn't you just call him a demonic little brat?" Richter said backing me up. "Emil, what do you want to do?"

I too looked at Emil for his consent on what to do. "I…"

"Emil! You stay with us." Alba stated putting his hands on his hips and gave his nephew a stare that said "disobey and die".

"I…" He started again.

"Make up your mind," Richter said, "even dogs can think for themselves."

Richter turned and walked into the darkness of the cave, I looked at Emil, and then Alba, before hesitantly following him. Richter was waiting at the foot of the stairs. I stopped just behind and leaned against the wall to wait for Emil. I knew that he wouldn't let me down. He had told Richter that he would help him find Marta, and Emil didn't like letting people down.

"Richter, can I ask you something?" I took his grunt as a yes. "What exactly is that thing? Is it an axe or what?"

He turned to see me pointing to the thing that was attached to his ass. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, it is an axe."

"Okay, just asking because it doesn't look like any kind of axe I've ever seen before." He rolled his eyes at me again and looked at Emil who was running down the stairs.

"Richter…" Emil said staring at his feet again.

"Let's go." He started walking off again.

"Huh?" Emil said confusedly

"You are coming with us, are you not?" Richter stated irritated.

"Yes!"

"Don't get in my way. You're responsible for taking care of yourself. I'll back you out if things get to tough." I would have been offended if I hadn't known that Richter probably understood that Emil hadn't ever fought a lot in his life seeing as he was so meek and not to mention squeamish. We started walking again and I made note that if it wasn't for the glowing crystals that lined the walls you wouldn't have been able to see down here at all.

"Alba really laid into you. Why didn't you say anything back?" Richter asked Emil as we walked down a small passage. I shivered when I felt the small draft that dragged across us from a hidden opening somewhere. Ever since my pact with Ventus I was extremely sensitive to the wind. I pushed the feeling aside and listened to Emil and Richter's conversation. I wanted to know why he hadn't said anything too, even though I had a pretty good idea what it was.

"I'm sorry." I groaned when I heard him say the dreaded two words.

"You were like that with the kids in town, as well." I raised my hand up and whirled my index finger around in the air.

"Way to go Mr. obvious you get a prize for telling us the most known piece of information around, good for you." I whistled innocently as Richter glared at me. "Bullies like that will never leave you alone until you stand up to them. Do you understand? Nothing will change if you just take it."

"I'm sorry." Emil cried stepping back a little.

"What did I say about over apologizing?" Richter returned.

"Oh, right." Emil looked down at his feet.

"I'm not blaming you. You're free to do as you choose." Richter turned his head away from Emil. "Just don't be so submissive all the time. Have more respect for yourself."

"Seriously Emil, this guy is telling you the exact same stuff that I have been trying to drill in your head for almost a week. Yet why do you make more progress when he says it?" Emil looked down sheepishly at my question. Richter looked surprised at my statement and looked to Emil for the answer.

"I suppose because the way he says it is so different from the way you say it." I curled one eyebrow. "I mean you just kind of say it like you wish I would do it, he just kind of…well" As he talked his voice got softer and softer, so much so that I couldn't hear the rest of his statement. I jumped as Richter let out a quick sharp sound that I guess was supposed to be a laughed. I rubbed my head. I didn't want to know anymore.

We stopped in front of a door that looked like it would fall if any of us touched it. I traced the pattern on the door with my fingers and stepped back hastily when the door began to creak and slowly pull open.

"Is that supposed to happen?" I turned to look at Richter who didn't look a bit surprised.

"Yes, they haven't been used in a long time therefore they don't look like they should open though." I nodded and turned back to the now open door way.

"Emil, you've fought monsters before, I assume?" Richter turned to look at Emil again.

"Well, I…" Emil started.

"Don't tell me you haven't?" Richter's voice had a put out tone to it.

"Twice, I think." I blinked.

"You think?" Richter looked to me for answers.

"Emil, it only counts as one, seeing as it was the same bear." I nodded and held up one finger. I turned to look at the cute little blue puff ball that came down the passage.

"This one should do nicely." I pouted at Richter; he was going to kill it. Oh, well. I stepped back to stand behind and watched as Emil brought the blade up to his chest. There was one problem.

"You're to tight Emil. Let your hands loosen. If you hold the blade that close to you all the time you risk hurting yourself more then your enemy." I adjusted his hands on the blade and moved his arms until they were hanging by his side. He half jogged towards the polwigle and started to swing the blade. I shook my head at the way he was just tossing it around. "Aim Emil, don't just swing it!"

"We are going to need to work on his style." Richter said not looking at me.

"Yeah we are, I'm afraid if we don't it's un-telling what will happen."

"Ah, stop it!" I looked to see the Polwigle attacking Emil who was trying to run away.

"Guard!" I called to him.

"How do I do that?" He called back. I sighed.

"Par it with you sword dummy." I imitated throwing the blade out horizontally to block an imaginary attack. Emil tried his best to copy it, and managed to succeed; never mind how shaky his hands were. Emil stumbled a bit as the guard was broken.

"What happened?" He asked me.

"You held the guard to long. They can be broken if you hold them up for to long." I vaguely noted Richter beside me casting a first aid spell at Emil. Emil got in three hits before the Polwigle struck back and Emil wasn't able to throw up a guard in time.

"Do you think we should intervene now?" Richter asked me in a calm voice.

"I think it would prudent." I followed behind as he charged in as soon as the words left my mouth.

"Mortal Summer." A giant flame leapt from the tips of his blade to the ground and pushed the Polwigle up into the air. I jumped up and began to spin.

"Heavenly tempest!" when the Polwigle landed on the ground Richter allowed Emil the last few strikes that effectively killed it.

"I don't think I could stand to do this very much." Emil said looking at the corpse when I landed.

"I hope that there isn't, but there may be a time in your life that you have to Emil. It's good for even common village people to know good self-defense. Not to mention that with all the attacks on towns by monsters and the Vanguard these days you may have to use it more then you like." I replaced my sword in the scabbard. Emil was looking at the ground.

"Like the blood purge?" he asked I a quiet voice.

"Yes, like the blood purge in Palmacosta six months ago. You parents might have lasted longer if they knew some of this stuff." I felt bad for bringing up his lost parents, but he needed to understand what uses that battle skills could have.

"By the way what were those moves?"

"They're called artes. You learn more of them the more you fight and develop your skills." Richter explained tucking his axe back into his butt pouch…heh, butt pouch.

"Even I can learn them?" Emil asked in awe.

"You will in time. Do you understand how to fight now?" Emil blanched a little.

"I think so." I could tell that Emil wasn't really that comfortable with the entire concept of fighting yet, and I could tell that Richter could see that too.

"Don't worry, I told you I'll back you up." Emil nodded a little. "I'm the one who asked for your help, I won't let anything happen to you."

Does anyone else sense a cute romance scene coming? I didn't realize that I had said this aloud until I noticed that Richter was glaring at me.

"I'll be here too Emil, between the two of us you'll be safer then those people in town." I rounded on Richter when I heard a distinct snort. "Excuse me, but do you find something questionable about my skills?"

"I find the idea that a woman as small as you could even pick up a sword questionable, not to mention that you obviously are not serious enough to be a swordsman." Before I could retort he turned around and started walking away. My shoulders shook and my fists clenched. I punched the wall and Emil jumped back when I left a small dent in the wall.

"Oh, I am so going to kill him, and you know what," I laughed manically, "I'm going to do it with his own stupid axe thingy!" Emil stepped farther away from me and started to follow after Richter. I laughed again and followed them both. When I caught up to them they were just standing there looking at one another.

"Why are you looking for Marta?" I looked to Richter to see if the jackass would even answer.

"Is that something that you know in order to live?" Richter asked pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Not really, but how do we know that you won't kill us when we find her and then rape the poor girl of her innocence. You rapist!" I might have only been seeing things, but did I just see his hands twitch towards his axe.

"I have no need to satisfy your idle curiosity." He stating before turning his head.

"Yeah you only want to satisfy your own." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry." Emil said hanging his head.

"Don't apologize so excessively." Richter crossed his arm. "I am often accused of being short with people. I don't intend to change my ways, but that doesn't mean that I have anything against you."

"Thank you." I watched Emil stand up a little straighter with the information that Richter didn't necessarily hate him.

"That's not something you need to thank me for." Richter looked at me like this was my fault, I stuck my middle finger up at him and laughed when he growled. Down boy.

"Oh, sorry." Emil slumped over again. Richter and I sighed in unison.

We started walking again at a slower pace then we were before. Emil was dazedly walking in front of us. I was a little to hyperaware that Richter was walking right next to me, so close in fact that our arms accidentally brushed together. Almost like we had both staring at the same place on the ceiling we stopped walking almost simultaneously, but Emil just continued on.

"Emil, stop!" Richter called out. I pulled out my sword in case Emil didn't wake up in time to get away. He finally pulled himself out just in time to escape the giant spider that was hanging in front of us. I picked a loose rock up from the ground and threw it up at the monster and watched as it jumped and landed, then took off. "Pay attention, you almost walked right into a monster." Richter reprimanded him.

"Sorry." I sighed as once again Emil hung his head.

"If you run into any monsters you see walking around, you'll have to fight it. Got it?" Richter pushed his glasses up his nose again. "If you stumble into an enemy, as you almost did, they are likely to get the upper hand and attack you from behind."

"So the way you run into monsters makes a difference?" Emil tilted his head to the side.

"Yes, it does. It could either make or break your battle." I said before Richter could start explaining. "If you attack them from behind it will turn the battle into your favor, but if they get you from behind, well just don't let them get behind you." I stated crossing my arms.

"The same is also true for fleeing. You should always be aware of your enemy's movements; otherwise it could get you killed." Richter finished my explanation.

"Okay, I understand." Emil said

"And one more thing, we can't have you wondering around in a daze like that so listen; its not that I didn't appreciate your words of gratitude. I simply feel that there is not need to give more thanks or apologize then the situation calls for."

"Alright." Emil said.

"We must express ourselves to convey ourselves to others. However, I feel emotions loose their strength once they're put into words." I stifled a snicker as he flicked his hair back. "Therefore I prefer to speak only what is absolutely necessary. That's all."

"Okay!" Emil nodded enthusiastically.

"This is the first time I've ever had to explain this much to anyone." Richter said in a put out voice.

We started walking again, but got sidetracked for a while when Emil ran down an extra passage and came back with 300 gald. "I found it in a chest back there." He said. I shook my head put the money in my waist pack seeing as he was afraid that it would fall out of his pockets. When we finally made it back to the door Richter stood in front of it analyzing the different design on the door.

"Master Richter!" Even I jumped when the voice rang out through the cave. I wasn't scared only mildly startled. Emil however was shaking in his shoes.

"What was that?" He asked Richter. I backed away from the two of them slowly and allowed the air around me to whisper what it had learned.

"_Another Centurion invades the home of Lumen."_ They said in a low tone. _"The centurion of water if we are not mistaken."_

I nodded at the information and went to stand back with them.

"It was probably just a monster, don't worry about it." Richter said with a tight voice.

"Of course I'm going to worry." Emil's voice broke.

"Then you can wait here." Richter pushed his glasses again.

"What about you?" Emil asked.

"There is a monster in there. Probably a strong one. Wait here until I take it out." Richter told us.

"_No, he only wants the core carried by the girl." _My eyes widened as the wind whispered. The core…the red jewel.

"But, I…" Emil started.

"You'll only get in the way. Stay here." With that the door opened and Richter began to walk through. I made to follow but it closed before I could make it through.

Emil fell to the ground on his knees. I looked him over making sure that there wasn't something wrong with him, but he didn't seem injured.

"Aaahh!" I shot to my feet and had my sword pulled when the scream rang out.

"That sounded like Marta." Emil said standing up behind me.

"Come on we have to help her." I trudged to the door and place my palm on the seal and watched as it glowed and began to slowly open.

Emil was pacing behind me and I could hear him muttering.

"Emil lets go." I called back to him.

"We don't know anything about her." He said back to me. I turned to look at him. I must have been glaring for the look on my face sent him stepping back a few steps.

"So that's it, she saves your life and you're not going to pay her back for that?" I could hear the venom in my voice. He looked shocked for a minute and then a determined expression came over him.

"I can't just ignore it." I nodded and turned back to the door that was now open enough for us to get through.

"Let's go!" I shot forward through the darkness and listened to Emil's loafers, and my boots pounding the ground. I squinted my eyes against the light and mentally gasped at the scene.

* * *

**Okay that's it. Sorry if I left you with a bit of a cliffy, but you'll be okay until the next chapter I hope. I've decided that at the end of every chapter I'm going to tell you guy's one piece of absolutely useless information until I run out. So the first one is, _Stewardesses is the longest word typed with only the left hand._ Okay, I'll see you guys soon.**


	5. I hate Alter ego's

**Okay I know I haven't posted a chapter in a really long time and I will apoligize for that. See my plan was to get the next chapter up that same week as Chapter four but then I got busy with some stuff for school. Then that next week I was out of town almost all week and didn't have any acess to a computer, and then from there on I have been so busy with stuff that I'm lucky my head hasn't spun off. Seeing as it's spring break here I was planning on having this chapter and about two more up before going back to school but my family decided that they wanted to go to Indiana and I was forced to go, and then almost immdiantly after we got back we went to Gatlinburg Tennessee. But I promise I'm going to try and get some more chapters up soon. on with the show.**

* * *

I stopped as soon as we had come to the end of the short passage. Richter was standing in front of Marta with his blade pointed directly at her. "Now, hand over that Ratatosk's core on your forehead."

"No." Marta stepped back and for a few moments shifted her gaze to look at Emil and me.

"Then I'll just have to destroy it along with you." I crept up behind Richter seeing as he hadn't noticed our arrival. When he raised his sword to kill her I stopped it with my own. Emil ran between me and Marta.

"Stop! Stop it please!" Emil cried towards Richter. "Richter what are you doing?"

The pressure being applied on my blade loosened as Richter pulled back a little, distracted by Emil. "I thought I told you to wait on the other side of the door."

"This was why you were looking for her?" Emil's voice quivered a little. "So you could kill her."

"That's right." Richter said in a calm tone.

"Why?" Emil asked.

"Because she is trying to awaken Ratatosk, the demon lord." Something pulsed inside of me at the name. I felt mana welling up somewhere inside the cave. It seemed familiar.

"Demon lord, what are you talking about?" Emil was incredibly confused at this point.

"I agree, it quite a foolish name, but "demon lord" is the most appropriate term to describe what he is." As Richter kept explaining the details I fell to my knees and clutched at my chest. There was a great amount of force bring pushed against it. "If Ratatosk awakens, then the world will be destroyed." Richter continued totally oblivious to the fact that I was practically not breathing over here. Does he always ignore dying people?

"No, you're wrong! Ratatosk is the lord of all monsters. He won't destroy the world." Marta fired back.

"I'm not interested in semantics." Richter turned back to look at her. Finally Emil looked down and noticed that I was no longer holding the guard against Richter and was very well struggling to breath. He shoved Richter and I watched with hazy vision as he stumbled back. "What are you doing?! Step aside." Richter shouted.

"No." Emil shook his head wildly.

"Move!" Richter shouted at him again. I clutched the hilt of my blade and willed myself to stand. Emil, who was frightened by the intensity and the volume of Richter's voice, stepped back and hung his head while closing his eyes.

"I'm not a dog! That's why I'm going to make my own decisions." Emil stepped forward again, and I stared at him in amazement, never would I have imagined that he would stand up to someone like Richter.

"Emil…" Richter began. Before he could say anything else Marta ran from behind Emil and to the door, while it was opening she turned back to look at Emil.

"Thank you." Was all she said before she hastily made her way out the door. Richter attempted to follow her, but Emil stood in front of the door to stop him.

"I don't want to kill you. Move!" Richter told him.

"I don't really understand what you two are talking about, but you can't do things like this. If you just talk this over…" Emil said.

"I thought I told you not to get in my way. Aqua, show yourself." Richter flicked his hair. The name Aqua sent my head spiraling and I felt something flow over my body. I turned my head enough to see the blue flash of light that produced Centurion Aqua; the only centurion that had turned against Lord Ratatosk. Just the sight of her sent me over the edge. The one I was sent to destroy. I could hear the voice of the winds telling me that this would be my first duty. (Okay sorry this is where things get weird)

"You called Master Richter?" She said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Take care of the boy. Just don't over do it." Richter commanded.

"A talking monster!" Emil cried.

"Who are you calling a monster, you human? I am a centurion. Centurion Aqua." I stood as she talked and could feel my cloths melt away and be replaced by my knight cloths. I wasn't actually aware of what I was doing; only that something was telling me to get rid of the traitor. "Now my cute little minion. Remove the boy from our presence."

As the monster attacked Emil I pulled my sword from the ground and charged towards Aqua. She saw in time to move mostly out of the way, but I still nicked her shoulder.

"What the…" I raised my head and looked in to her eyes. "That's not possible. Ventus is still asleep."

_"How dare you still call yourself a Centurion? How could you just betray Lord Ratatosk?" She whimpered as I pressed the blade closer. "You think that you are above the system Aqua?!"_

"But how did this happen? Ventus is still in core form and yet the color of those cloths specifically dignify that it was she that gave you the power of Ratatosk." Aqua looked to Richter who was posed to attack me at the slightest opening.

_"Don't think yourself superior Aqua. Because you chose to leave the power of Lord Ratatosk behind, you lost several powers. Including this one; even though I remain in core form I have enough power to create knights to stop the likes of you." I grabbed her throat and shifted her so that if Richter wanted to chop at me he would have to chop through her first. _

"You have been a knight of Ratatosk for this entire time and didn't tell me." Richter questioned me.

_"I don't tell things like that to those who which to destroy my master." I said in a sarcastic voice._

"Master Richter you don't understand. That is not Ilex that is merely Ventus taking on her shape. I should think however, that Ilex was aware that she was a knight."

"Ah!" I turned my head to the door to see Emil getting beaten by the monster. I looked back at Richter and Aqua.

_"Don't think that I'm finished talking with you traitor." _Was all I said before swinging Aqua around and slamming her against the wall before running to Emil. The monster had forced him out the door. After I had made it through I heard the door close behind me and knew that we would not be able to go that way the next time.

"Emil!" I cried as he started to get up. He didn't seem too hurt but I went ahead and gave him an apple gel.

"What was that thing? We'll never be able to catch up to Richter with that thing in the way." He said in a distraught voice. I felt my pride for him welling up. He had just taken the first step in becoming someone who would not be easily intimidated by anyone.

"Well let's just see what we can do about that thing." We walked back to door and I placed my palm on it. It was sealed as I had suspected.

"You must forge a pact." I looked to the ceiling trying to find the voice. Emil behind me shivered a little and looked around wildly.

Suddenly black smoke filtered in and a creature formed out of it. The wind told me that it was the Centurion of Darkness.

"Another talking monster?" Emil asked.

"I am not a beast. I, to, am a centurion. Centurion Tenebrae." I nodded at him and he gazed at me for a second before turning back to Emil.

"Centurion Tenebrae?" Emil asked.

"You could never defeat the monster on the other side of this door as you are now." Tenebrae stated. "Forge a pact to become a knight of Ratatosk. Then you will be able to accept Lord Ratatosk's power in battle."

Emil turned to me. "Isn't that what Richter called you?" I nodded and prodded him to listen to Tenebrae. "What do you mean?" Emil asked him.

"There is no time to explain. Lady Marta is in danger." Tenebrae looked to the door behind us with worry.

"But I mean, you're just monster- a centurion, I mean- I don't know if…" Emil continuously stuttered and crouched over holding his head. All of the sudden a howl rang out and Emil stood up. "That howl, you were the one calling me."

"Lady Marta was looking for you. You saved her life and she has chosen you to be a knight." Tenebrae replied. I wondered vaguely if this had anything to do with the fact that Marta recognized Emil.

"Me?" Emil asked.

"Now forge the pact." Emil turned to look at me.

"What should I do, I want to help Marta but I don't know if I'm ready for something like this." I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Well, I've formed a pact with Ratatosk and nothing happened to me, so I don't really see what could go wrong. Besides it's kind of cool because it gives you really cool powers based on which Centurion you make the pact with." Emil seemed a little less scared after I had told him about my experience with the pact making.

"I'll make the pact." He told Tenebrae after confirming with me that nothing would happen to him.

"Understood." Purple smoke swirled around Emil. "Emil, I command you. Unleash the power within yourself." I watched as Emil slumped over and grabbed his head. "Awaken "Hunter of evil"!

Emil's clothes faded and became knight clothing with the colors of darkness. When he opened his eyes they were red and his voice was deeper as he asked how we were supposed to get through the sealed door.

"Don't worry about that, I can take care of it." Tenebrae levitated to the door and forced smoke through the seam before it pushed the door open for him. We walked inside to see Aqua floating around in the middle of the room.

"Spiteful Tenebrae; what are you doing here?" I got the feeling that she didn't like Tenebrae that much.

"Let's go." Tenebrae replied in a nonchalant voice.

"What? You want to fight me? You'll regret this." Aqua put her, um….flippers on her hips.

"The only one who's going to regret this is you." I stepped back a little when I say Emil eyes flash a bright red. He stepped forward. "Now, come on."

A water spirit rose up out of the ground and cried out. Emil rushed it and starting attacking with demon fang. He must have learned it when he accepted the pact. I thought to myself. I shook my head when he tried to use it again and nothing happened.

"You might want to slow down there a bit. If you use too many artes at once your body's mana is thrown out of balance and you can't use them anymore." I called out to him. He acted like he hadn't heard but he didn't try to use demon fang anymore. I grabbed my blade and ran out to help him as he was getting pummeled by the water whip that the spirit was throwing around.

"Riot strike." I circled the spirit and watched as a spear formed out of wind where I had stepped. When ten spears had been formed they rained down on the spirit and I saw it flinch as the spears pierced its liquid body. Emil flew through the air and finished it off with a single demon fang. At the same moment that the spirit disappeared Aqua fell to the ground unconscious. I walked over to look at her while Emil talked with Tenebrae; I kept an ear on their conversation.

"What just happened?" Emil asked a little confused.

"Lord Ratatosk's power took hold of you." Tenebrae responded.

"It felt like I became someone else." I could feel with Emil on that one. Even though I was only being possessed by Ventus and not Ratatosk I too felt as though I were becoming another person.

"Yes, that was Lord Ratatosk's power." Tenebrae sounding like he was talking to a child. Emil finally noticed Aqua on the ground in front of us.

"Anyway what happened to Aqua? I didn't even touch her." Emil said a little bit concerned for the Centurion.

"Don't worry about her. Centurions don't fight; they deploy monsters to fight for them. However because Aqua's monster was defeated she has also lost her powers temporarily." I stated standing back up. "She'll be right as rain after a little while."

"Oh, that's good. I didn't want to hurt her." Emil sighed in relief.

"I wouldn't worry about her Emil. She seems to be the kind of person that would betray someone. That's why Ventus told me to attack her."

Tenebrae allowed the comment to roll off his shoulders. "Come, we must go after Lady Marta." I placed my hand on the wall and let myself lean.

"You know as well as I do that Richter wouldn't make it this easy for us to catch up to him." I told them lightly. "I bet twenty gald that he sealed that door." And low and behold when Emil approached the door it wouldn't open.

"It won't open." I made a strangled laughing noise when he only confirmed me right. "What should we do now?"

"I can feel a draft from the passage over there. I'm sure that there is another way around. It will just take longer." I said pointing to the passage on the other side of the room. When Emil rubbed the back of his head I knew that he hadn't noticed it there.

"How do you know?" Emil said sticking a finger in his mouth and then raising it up in the air to feel the draft.

"Ventus is the Centurion of wind therefore when I accepted the pact that I was offered by her it gave me the power to feel even the slightest shift in the wind." I said raising my shoulders half way before letting them drop. I said no more on the matter and walked down the passage in front of them. I jerked my sword out as we rounded the corner only to see an imp in front of us.

"Let's forge a pact." Tenebrae said as soon as he saw the imp.

"Pact?" Emil asked in confusion.

"Your powers as a knight of Ratatosk are granted to you by lord Ratatosk himself." Tenebrae explained. "However he is currently in a deep slumber. As a result the power he grants you is very weak."

"So would that be like you and Gale, Ilex?" I shrugged my shoulders at his question. I had never used magic to have Gale follow. "Where is he anyway?"

"Oh yes Emil, I'm going to bring a 7' foot tall gryphon inside the tiny little passages in here." I snipped sarcastically. Emil smiled apologetically at me, knowing that he had asked a stupid question.

"Anyway, at this point in time Lord Ratatosk is very weak, as is your power." Tenebrae brought us back on the subject.

"No way, this is weak?" Emil stared at his hands in shock.

"Lord Ratatosk is very powerful. As you gain experience and grow you abilities, it's crucial you continue to unlock more of his strength." Emil turned to look at me.

"What about you?" he asked.

"It doesn't really apply to me. Ventus had an ulterior motive when she turned me into a knight a Ratatosk; one that she has yet to tell even me. I don't really care, I only did it for Luke, and he's too little to be on his own." I replied thinking of the small boy that I had left in Palmacosta.

"Getting back on topic, you may form a pact through the use of a centurion's power. If power is restored to the centurions, Lord Ratatosk's strength will return as well. We can accomplish this by forging pacts with monsters."

"So the more monsters we have on our side the stronger I'll become?" Emil asked.

"That's correct." Tenebrae nodded at him.

"But how do you make a pact?" I opened my mouth to answer that one, but Tenebrae beat me to the punch.

"Like this." Was all he said before he charged the monster head on and forced it to the ground. I smacked my forehead in frustration.

When Tenebrae turned to run back to us the imp turned to look at us with a sinister look. I posed my blade ready to fight it if need be, but Emil charged at it before it could get close to us. I could feel the familiar mana of Lord Ratatosk's power that had taken him over once again. I stood in the background watching him fight as someone else.

"Hello, you have to dodge sometime; you can't just expect it to miss." I called out to him. Although he began to dodge he still wasn't doing what he needed to do in order to set up pact magic. "You have to set up the magic so Tenebrae can have something to start out with."

"I don't know how." He replied back.

"Most artes that you use will have something called an elemental attribute. If you use enough artes with the same elemental attributes you can set up pact magic with a monster of the same element." I explained.

"Demon fang would work right, cause that's all I got." He started thrusting out demon fangs before I could tell him that it would be fine. In this alter ego form he was really reckless. I watched as he pounded them out until his body's mana was to out of whack to produce anymore.

The imp fell to the ground with a yelp from its wounds. I had to say that he may have over done it just a little bit.

"Well the idea was just to prove that you were stronger than it. Not beat it half to death." I said jokingly as Tenebrae formed the pact ring around the monster.

"What's the difference." He replied. "You beat em' half to death guess what, that still proving you're stronger."

I felt my hands twitch. I don't think that Mr. Alter-ego and I were going to get along very well. I saw his hand move towards the hilt of his blade as he stared me down. I realized that I must have said that aloud. Whoops.

"You want to start something with me?" He asked in a dangerously low voice.

Now normal people would have decided that it was a good time to shut up, but he didn't scare me. "No, but if you could stop being an ass it would be highly appreciated." I looked at his hand as it tightened threateningly around the hilt. "Don't even think about it. I don't care who you're being controlled by, you don't have enough experience to fight me and win."

"Do you realize who you are talking too?" He asked as I picked the dirt from underneath my very short fingernails.

"Yeah, some snot-nosed, self-centered alter ego that has officially taken over my friends body." I heard Tenebrae sigh behind us. I turned to look at him. "Listen, I'm going on ahead so that this doesn't turn into something that nobody wants it to turn into."

As I walked away I could hear Emil cursing behind me. I could only hope that he didn't stay in that form for long otherwise the two of us would be at each others throats and battling it out before the day was over.

* * *

**Okay once again I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. Please tell me what you think via comments and reviews. Thank you very much. If anyone has any questions about this chapter please feel free to ask. I know it got a little confusing there in the middle. But be warned. A lot of the truth about why she is a knight won't come until closer to the end and god knows how long that could take, but maybe if you guys are nice I might give you some foreshadowing.**

**Anyway I know that I'm supposed to put up some random useless fact right now, but unfortunatly somewhere between the last chapter and this one I cleaned out my inbox for my email account and deleted it before I could remember I needed it. So instead I will tell you one thing you may not have known, well actually shouldn't have known about Ilex. She grew up in Hima. Now this place holds a lot of the dramatic parts of the story but I'm not going to tell you why. BYE BYE.**

**oh and sorry for typo's I was trying to get this up so fast that I almost completely skipped trying to find mistakes.**


	6. my eyes appreciated your butt pouch

**Hello again everyone. Sorry for the delay on this chapter too. Everything is just so hectic around here anymore. Anyway chapter six give us our first conversation with Ilex and Richter without anyone else being around and even though I don't really think I'm any good at romance I find that it has a certain cuteness about it. There is also a suprise conversation with someone secret and a little bit of Ilex's past gets revealed. Have fun and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 6

I ran a hand through my hair as I walked down the lone passage way. I was feeling the guilt for telling Emil off like that.

As I rounded the corner I leaned back as my throat was placed precariously closer to a blade then I felt comfortable with. I stared into the face of Lloyd Irving. My eyes wandered to the ground behind him and widened when I saw Richter lying on the ground covered in blood. I turned my gaze back to Lloyd and finally noticed the blood that was on his sword.

"Hello Lloyd." I said in a calm voice. I saw his eyes glittering with faint recognition. "Do you remember me?"

He stared at me for a moment before opening his mouth. "You seem familiar, but I can't place where I have seen you before." He said finally.

I shrugged casually. "Not surprising." I said. "You had a lot more to worry about two years ago then someone like me. I worked along side you and your companions in the restoration of Luin. I was one of the mercenaries that you hired to help get some of the materials across land."

He lowered his sword and cocked his head, and I could see he was thinking very hard.

"Ilex Camillia?" He said hesitantly as though he still wasn't completely sure on whom I was.

"That's right." I raised my hand, and before he could stop me, casted a quick first aid spell in Richter's direction. "At least he won't die on us now." I said in explanation.

He sheathed his swords and looked at me curiously.

"Hey he may be an ass, but he has a nice ass." I crossed my arms in front of my chest and looked his straight in the eyes. "Anyway what are you doing here? Not causing trouble are you?"

He flinched when I said the word trouble. I must have made him think about Palmacosta.

"I know you didn't do it." I said suddenly.

"You know I didn't do what?" He looked up and his eyes widened.

"Palmacosta, I know you didn't do it." He stiffened when I mentioned the location the blood purge.

"How?" He asked his voice beleaguered with guilt.

"You gave my kid five miracle gels and an elixir." I held out all the items that he had given me. I had never bothered to use them.

He visibly paled when he saw the items I held. "That was you lying there?"

"Yes your imposter attacked me while I was trying to get the kid to safety."

"I didn't even recognize you." He said quietly.

"Lloyd what are you doing here?" I asked again.

"I can't tell you. I promised someone that I wouldn't tell anyone what I was doing." I nodded my head in understanding.

"That's okay, as long as you're being careful. God knows what Ganesha would do should one of you all ever end up hurt." I said whilst looking around. "Hey is Colette with you?"

"No were not traveling together right now." I felt myself soften at his said tone. It was just as Ganesha said. He fell for her, whether she knew it or not.

"I see I see." I nodded my head while he stared at me like I was crazy. "You finally lost to Zelos, huh."

"What no. Besides she would kill me if that ever happened." He said embarrassed.

"Whatever you say Lloyd; whatever helps you sleep at night." I replied teasingly.

"Hey at least he's never groped Colette." He gave me and evil grin as I felt the rage building up.

"Don't remind me, I'm going to strangle that idiot chosen with his own flowing red hair the next time I see him." I said menacingly.

"Um…I don't think Ganesha would like that." Lloyd took a couple steps back as I began laughing hysterically at the visions in my head. "You haven't really changed at all since the last time we met have you?"

I wiped a tear from my eye as I gave him an evil look. "You don't seem to have changed either. Your hair is still ridiculous." I reached up and ruffled his bangs.

"Not the hair, not the hair!" W stopped and looked at each other before bursting out in our Zelos screams.

"Not the face, not the face!"

After we stopped making fun of my supposed well…I don't know what seeing as Ganesha and I aren't seriously related I asked him. "Do your friends even know what you're doing?"

He shook his head. "It's too dangerous for them."

"Oh yes lets go fight the almighty god Mithos, but it's too dangerous to look for a bunch of jewels." I threw my hands out.

"The jewels are dangerous. I can't risk them falling under the influence of the dormant power." Lloyd replied.

"I think that they would be very disappointed to know that you don't trust them enough to tell them."

"I just want to protect them." He said sadly. I could see the toll it was taking on him from not being able to tell them. I patted his arm since I was too short to reach his head.

Richter groaned on the ground behind Lloyd and I walked to him. I placed my hands on his shoulder and his eyes snapped open to stare at me straight in the face. God I was such a sucker for green eyes.

"What….are you….doing?" He was struggling to breath and that concerned me. I held my hands over his chest and casted another first aid.

The pieces of flesh that hadn't been repaired the first time began to stitch back together. I grabbed one of the miracle gels that Lloyd had given me. I opened his mouth and tried to get him to chew it before realizing that he didn't have the strength to do it himself.

I put it in my mouth and chewed it up. Then before any could slip down my throat I opened his mouth and forced it in. When I sat back up Lloyd coughed uncomfortably. I laughed lightly while I moved Richter so that his head was resting on my lap.

After making sure that he wouldn't be uncomfortable I brought my head up and let my gaze land on Lloyd. "I don't know what you want them for, but I won't stop you."

He nodded and murmured a quiet thanks to me before walking to the door and disappearing from my view. I sighed and turned my attention back to Richter.

I hadn't said anything around Lloyd but the main damage seemed to come from an older wound. When he began unconsciously whimpering I began stroking his hair. It seemed to sooth him, as he quit moving.

As I stroked more of his hair out of the way I could see that I had been right on my assumption that Richter was a half-elf. I traced the elongated but round tip of his ear. Seeing as he seemed to be Tethe'allan he must have lead an awful life.

I gasped when someone grabbed my hand and realized that I had allowed myself to zone out. Richter's shaking hand had stopped my own as he tried to push himself up.

"Oh please. Don't be stupid." I pressed lightly on his shoulders but it was more force then he could handle and he fell back down.

"Don't tell," His breathing was heavy, "Please, tell no one."

I began running my fingers across his forehead to try and calm him down, I found it a little weird seeing as the only person I've ever done this before is Luke.

"I won't tell anyone." I assured him. "It's not my place to tell."

With my assurance that I wouldn't spill his secret he stopped struggling and let me play with his hair.

"Why in the world would you fight him?" I asked suddenly referring to his fight against Lloyd.

"He was trying to stop me." He replied, his voice was still ragged.

"Well you're braver then most people. Most wouldn't even think of fighting him." I returned.

"You acted like you knew him."

"I did once. I know all of the chosen's companions." I thought back to the day that I had met all of them.

"How did you meet them?" I looked at him. His eyes were closed but I could see him grimacing with pain. He was having me talk so he could forget it.

"Before the two worlds were re-united, Lloyd and his companions could travel from one world to the other by use a machine called a rheird; a device that was used by the desians in those days. A couple of months prior to the unification Luin was attacked by desians and ended up completely destroyed. All the people that lived there had been taken to the Asgard ranch that wasn't far out of town. When Lloyd and the others heard they helped free the people and had asked several mercenaries for assistance. I was the only one that agreed to work, free of pay too."

"Why wouldn't the others help you?" Richter broke in suddenly.

"Most people were afraid of the desians, I hated them." He flinched. "Not because they were half-elves but because of what they took from me."

"I see." He said simply.

"Anyway when the people were freed the first order of business was to try and rebuild the town, but it would be difficult. We had insufficient funds to do it. Until Lloyd and his companions came back about a month later with enough money to swim in. they donated it all to the restoration of Luin." I could still remember the shocked looks on everyone's faces when they had turned up with all that money.

"So you helped rebuild?" Richter guessed.

"Well my original job was to guard the materials that could only be moved across land, but when everything was delivered and we knew we had enough to complete everything they put me to work building too." I held my hand out for him to see. "It took me until the fifth house to learn how to nail right so I wouldn't hit my fingers instead."

He shook with soft laugher. I tapped the side of his glasses to tell him that I didn't appreciate his laugher. I stiffened when I heard the very faint sounds of footsteps coming out way. Then relaxed when Emil's and Tenebrae's voices. I looked down to Richter's curious expression.

"People are headed this way. It's just Emil and Tenebrae." He nodded but didn't look too pleased to hear someone else was going to see him in a weakened state. "Don't worry. Emil wouldn't make fun of you. Tenebrae I'm not to sure about." I laughed when he growled.

"How did you heal me anyway?" He asked after a minute.

"Just two first aids and a miracle gel." I couldn't look him in the face when I said miracle gel. It had only then occurred to me that it could have possibly been considered a kiss. He looked at me curiously. I said no more.

"Oh by the way we kind of, maybe, sort of, knocked out Aqua on our way around. In our defense we told her to move, but she wouldn't do it." I waited for the rage that never came.

"She'll recover before long." Was all he said.

We sat in silence for a few minutes while I continued playing with his hair. When I noticed the gash on the other side of his head facing my leg I cursed loudly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were still bleeding somewhere?" I demanded. Because he was so much bigger then me, I pretty much had to yank him in order to turn him over. He muttered obscenities at the ground.

I laid my pal lightly over it, so it barely touched his skin, and muttered another first aid. I looked him over carefully to make sure he didn't have any other wounds he had neglected to tell me about. I sighed in relief when I found none.

I stared around at the blood that made dark stains on the floor of the cave. Emil and Tenebrae were right around the corner now.

"It may be best if you pretend to pass out while talking to Emil. He doesn't particularly like Lloyd." I said to Richter as I was still looking at the blood on the ground. He didn't say anything but I felt him nod against my thigh.

"Richter, Ilex!" I had prepared myself for the yelling, Richter however had not. He jerked spontaneously, rolled off my lap and hit his head on the floor.

"Ugh…" I couldn't help but laugh at his rough landing.

"Hang on. H-how did this…" Richter cut Emil off.

"I was careless. Lloyd…"

"Huh?"

"Lloyd Irving he,"

"Lloyd, you mean the servant of the Chosen of Regeneration?!" Emil cried.

"Actually I think it's more of a mutual thing." I butted in pushing my two index fingers together. As usual no one paid me any mind.

"The core he…" I twisted my lips around when Richter passed out. He was supposed to fake it, but I guess that small bump to the head did it.

"Richter!" I grabbed Emil's scarf to stop him from glomping poor defenseless Richter.

"Relax, he'll be fine. But we can't just leave him here."

"It's more important to go after Lady Marta." Tenebrae cut me off. He was glaring at me for even thinking of helping an enemy in such a way.

"We at least need to tell someone." Emil replied.

"There's no time. Now that Lloyd has appeared, time is of the essence. Lady Marta's life is in danger. After all this man is the enemy. Didn't you come here to protect Lady Marta?"

"I did but I can't just leave him like this. He said some mean things, but he also helped me out." Emil said. I raised my hand.

"And by the way I never agreed to help her." I turned to Emil. "Go with Tenebrae and I'll go and find that traitor Aqua. She can get him out."

"I believe that you will regret this decision but it is yours to make." Tenebrae sniffed before turning and phasing through the door and Emil followed.

"No wonder everyone calls you spiteful." I said when they disappeared. I adjusted Richter so that he wouldn't be uncomfortable and turned to the door on the opposite side of the room. It was sealed on the other side but I should be able to get out on this side.

I whooped when the door opened and walked back to the chamber in which we had defeated Aqua. When I stepped inside I was relieved to find that she had already recovered from out battle.

"Oh, it's you." She said as she turned to look at me.

"Come on." I said already turning to go back the way I came.

"You expect me to just go with you after what happened?" She cried while waving her flippers around.

"Well fine then. If you don't care that Richter's hurt I'll go back and help him myself."

"Wait no I'll go, but don't you dare attack me." She painted her flipper at me as if it was a threat.

"Don't worry, you're not that privileged." I replied while walking away.

When we made it back to Richter he had shifted himself around causing the wounds I had healed to open up again.

"Master Richter!" I rolled my eyes as Aqua fell to the ground beside her beloved master. "What happened to you?"

"Great gasping guppies!" I cried out making her jump. "I should think that it's a little obvious that he's been stabbed. You know, shiny metal thing being rammed through your entrails." I made a stabbing motion.

"That hurt him, but that's not the reason that he collapsed. It's the wound from two years ago." Aqua snapped in reply.

"What happened two years ago?" I asked remembering that I had noticed some older wounds.

"If you weren't my enemy I would tell you." She said after a moment's silence.

My head perked as I heard a deep low rumble on the wind. Something big had been moved. I dug around in my pack until I came up with one of the miracle gels Lloyd had graced me with.

"Here, give that too him when he wakes up. He'll feel right as rain." I gave her the gel before walking over to the door. It seemed to be sealed. I huffed and stepped back. "If I don't make it Aqua, I want you to tell Richter that my eyes appreciated his butt pouch."

Before she could say anything I leapt forward and screamed as my body was torn apart, turned into wind, carried through the seal of the door, and reassembled on the other side.

Due to the pain that racked through my limbs I fell on my butt and gasped.

"Oh crap that hurt." I rubbed my head trying to make the pain in my eyes go way so I could see normally.

When my vision returned I gasped at the sight. Emil and Marta were both lying knocked out on the floor no doubt Lloyd's doing. I looked around for Tenebrae but didn't see him anywhere. I bet he was begging someone for catnip.

I forced myself up and stumbled around until I finally got close enough to the two of them to make sure everything was alright. After I was finished I let my eyes wander around the cave. I got up and walked over to a tacky mask lying on the ground.

"The hell?" I said when I picked it up. It looked really familiar, but I couldn't place where I had seen this before. As I continued examining it Marta made a funny kacking noise before sitting up and twisting her head around to look at me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in confusion.

I shifted my eyes." I'm not entirely sure, but I think the owner of this mask knew exactly what they were doing down here." I held it up for her to see. I laughed when she made a face.

Emil groaned and shifted. Marta ran over to him and waited for him to open his eyes.

"I guess I'm still alive." He said.

"I guess Lloyd decided not to kill us."

I glared at Tenebrae when he appeared out of his little cloud.

"Lady Marta! Centurion Lumen's core is…"

"It's gone!" I sighed. Must you people always state the obvious?

"Are you talking about a white jewel? I think that Lloyd took it with him." Emil broke in suddenly as we all stared at the bare alter.

"He took it are you sure?" Marta replied.

"I would say so, seeing as it was the entire reason for his being here." I said nonchalantly while I continued to examine the make. "God this thing is tacky."

"Was it important?" And there they go again; ignoring me as always. One of these days when their heads get chopped off, because they didn't listen when I told them to duck, they're going to regret never listening to me.

"Yes, Centurion Lumen's core is essential to our journey. Lady Marta, let's hurry. You and I must go after them." Tenebrae turned to Marta.

"Them, excuse me I'm only aware of there being one person, and he's carrying some sort of jewel thing. God Lloyd's more girly then I thought."

"Lady Marta!" Tenebrae repeated completely ignoring me and my existence. Way to make a girl feel the love Tenny.

"Okay, but first…" She turned to Emil. "Thank you so much, Emil. I really appreciate you saving me once again." Damsel in distress.

"Uh… well I didn't really do anything. I was pretty much useless." Emil rubbed the back of his head after I bonked it.

"There you go again, with that stupid inferior ego thing." I said contemptuously.

"But you did save me. You became a knight, a Knight of Ratatosk. That's why you were able to save me, right?" Oh gee, no he didn't do it with is own power, maybe. "I always thought that you would make a good Knight. It's true! That's what I thought, ever since the first time we met."

"Awkward." I said at the sudden silence. The evil kitty turned to glare at me.

"The only awkward person here is you." He said spitefully.

"Fine, that's cool, I know when I'm not wanted." I held up my hands in surrender. "You can get out over there by the way."

Before anyone could say another word my body ripped apart and I squeezed through the crack in the door once more. Not even bothering to reconfigure myself I flew through the passage ways and out the way we went in. Alba and the rest of the city watch were gone so I deemed it safe to come back together.

No sooner had my feet touched the ground before Gale assaulted me with shattering shrieks. Something was amiss. I clambered on his back and gripped as softly as I could without falling off as he leapt into flight and carried me away from Luin.

We flew for several minutes, and just as I was about to make him turn back, I saw them.

"Oh shit!" below was an entire platoon of Martel Knight; headed directly for Luin.

* * *

**Sorry for any typos that you may have noticed. I tried to get this up as soon as possible and may have missed something while I was skimming back through. I just want to make a quick mention that the unknown person Ganesha that was mentioned several times in this chapter is now going to get her own story called "Ganesha's Grace" it's featured in the first Tales of Symphonia game and is a Zelos Romance fic. I should have the first chapter up today if anyone is interested please go to my profile and find it under my stories. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think or you may ask any questions if something just didn't sit right with you.**

**Ja' ne**


	7. squeeze lemons and haul ass, fast

**Okay Hi everyone. Before we get started I'm going to take the time to apoligize to you guys for the late update. I know that I promised blackrose that it would be up at the beginning of the week but unfortunately weather doesn't like to cooperate with me and it's been storming pretty much all week and we lost power about 5 times, so I haven't worked on it much this week for fear that the power would go out while I was working. So again I'm sorry. On we go.**

* * *

**_Chapter Seven_**

"I can't believe this is happening!" I yelled to Gale over the howl of the wind as we soared through the air back towards the Tower of Mana. I couldn't think of a reason why the Martel Knights would be headed for a place like Luin, there was nothing there. As we flew back I looked along the ground, hoping for some sight of Emil, Marta, and Tenebrae. I didn't see them. "Gale, turn around we're going back to town."

I guess it would have made sense that they were already back, I had told them how to get out. Seeing as Gale's wingspan was longer then two of me put together we made it back within a decent amount of time. I didn't land though. I would have better luck searching for them from above. Low and behold if I didn't spot them minutes later as they walked towards the mayor's house.

"Marta! Emil!" I jumped and landed in front of them causing Emil to fall backwards. "Sorry, but we have some big problems headed this way."

"What…" Marta stopped to turn and look at the group of men that had come up behind her.

"Lady Marta! We've been looking for you." I wrinkled my nose at the one who was talking. He wasn't very attractive to begin with and that widow's peak didn't help at all.

"Hawk." Was all Marta said in reply.

"Is he a friend of yours Marta?" he was ignored.

"Commander Brute says that if you return Ratatosk's core, all will be forgiven and you will be accepted back into the Vanguard." Hawk continued.

"You're a member of the vanguard?!" Emil stepped back in shock, while I wasn't all that surprised.

"You can tell Commander Brute that what you did, what all of you did, isn't something that I can forgive."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't act dumb. I'm not giving up Ratatosk's core." As Marta said this I drew my sword out of the sheath. I was fairly certain that we were going to get tackled after she got finished.

"Then we'll show you no mercy. Men, seize Lady Marta!"

Where's Ganesha when we need her; her powers would be very welcome right now, oh that's right she's with that idiot chosen in Meltokio. I jumped when one of the Vanguard members took a swipe at me with a bow and did a back flip.

"Oh, you people just love pissing me off today!" I pared his blows but he was to slow when I decided to hit back and my sword went through his stomach and poked out of his back. "Oh great, stomach acid."

I turned when I heard a battle cry headed for me, that was realized that there were only two of them compared to three of us and Emil's wolf that had decided to join us. Actually there was only one as I looked down at the one I had shoved off my blade with my boot. I stepped to the side and let the other run past me before pushing my sword through his back and twisting it. I pulled it back out when I heard a satisfying popping sound which meant I had probably damaged his spinal column.

When I looked back up the man named Hawk was staring at me with a glare that could rival a demon.

"Lady Marta, Emil, and Ilex we must leave this place at once." Tenebrae finally decided that is was safe enough to show himself.

"You're right, let's go." I took off running with Tenebrae as Marta grabbed Emil's arm and followed closely behind us.

We ended up in the fountain plaza, but Hawk and two more cronies of his weren't far behind.

"Get them, move." He shouted at them. Maybe he was too scared to try and come after us on his own. As they made their way towards us I stared in horror as the Martel knights, which I had seen, came up behind them and knocked them all out.

"You're from the church of Martel." Marta said.

"That's what I was trying to tell you." I told her angrily.

"I am Magnar. Commandant of the Church of Martel; by the orders of Lloyd the Great I have come to take the demon lord Ratatosk and the centurion's core."

"You're all the same." Marta said sharply.

"Hand it over and I will guarantee that none of you will be harmed. However if you refuse this town with suffer the same as Palmacosta." Magnar warned.

"Same as Palmacosta, what does he mean?" I looked at Emil sadly.

"What boy, you don't know? The foolish Vanguard planned to use Ratatosk's core to start a rebellion in order to destroy the Church of Martel and the Chosen." Magnar sneered at him.

"Lloyd killed all of those innocent people to steal Ratatosk's core and to quall the rebellion." I fought the urge to contradict her. Lloyd trusted me not to say anything about him collecting the centurions cores, but it was so hard to listen to others put him down.

Emil's eyes narrowed in anger. "That's what my parents died for?"

"Imp my servant, go! Lady Marta, Emil, we must leave town now." Tenebrae decided to interrupt our little conversation.

I saw the imp go down as we were running down the bridge. There was no other choice. I made a swift turn and started running back towards the Martel Knights. When they saw me coming they lifted their spears to meet my blade, but they weren't fast enough. My blade pierced the armor of one instantly killing him, and the other one was sufficiently injured before the Commandant locked his giant jostling spear around me and flipped me down on the ground. I bit him savagely on the arm, and then made a wild grab for my blade as he tried to stab me with it. A giant blur of red covered me.

"Richter!" I could tell immediately who it was by the butt pouch that blocked my view. He turned to look at me and offered me a hand. I had started standing up when Magnar started talking again.

"Foolish barbaric Sylvaranti listen well, I am Commandant Magnar, of the glorious Martel Knights. We have come here to arrest the vile vanguard for their crimes; blasphemy against the church and inciting a rebellions and discontentment across the world. However, we have also recently received reports from Lloyd the great stating that the people of Luin have been engaged in sinful cooperation with the vanguard. Therefore this whole town, along with the vanguard, now faces charges of treason against the chosen. But I will grant one final opportunity to redeem yourselves. A girl named Marta is hiding in this city. Bring her to me. Do so, and Lloyd the great may very well forgive your crimes."

"Well, that was a mouth full. You going die over there, because if you are, we'll help you along." I gestured towards Richter and myself, and noted vaguely that Richter still had a light grip on my hand. Seeming to read my mind he let go, I was glum.

"Seize them men!" Magnar jabbed his jostling spear towards us. Richter and I took off running. I could plainly see him limping, and his jaw would twitch when his feet jostled the rest of his body.

"Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say?" I said sheepishly.

"Oh, you think?" Richter replied. "I want to ask you a question, why did Aqua tell me that you told her to tell me that your eyes appreciated my butt pouch when I woke up?"

"Yeah, about that….she wasn't supposed to say anything unless I died, but obviously that is a concept that centurions don't comprehend." I rubbed the back of my head and laughed nervously as he looked at me strangely.

We made it back in front of the inn before we stopped running. Richter turned to look at me while I was trying to straighten out my blade strap as it had once again come loose. He was panted a little harder then someone as fit as him should've but I figured it had to do with his wound.

"This is where we will say farewell." He told me.

I raised my gaze to meet his. "Well then, it was nice meeting you. You might be a jackass but you're not that bad." He cringed while I laughed. He handed me a couple of gels after I recovered from laughing, told me that it probably wouldn't hurt my health to be a little less reckless, and walked out of town and out of my life. Wow, what a depressing thought.

After I swallowed two apple gels and one orange gel I decided that I was in good enough condition to go back and face my doom at the hands at some guy dressed in shiny metal. I turned around and took the way we had come. I couldn't see any people on the street but that wasn't surprising; people had a sweet disposition to try and keep from dying. It was only natural of course.

The Martel knights were looking in my direction when I finally made it back to the plaza, but they weren't paying any attention to me. I stared in horror of who they were looking at. That fool girl Marta had come back into town and apparently was giving herself up to the Martel Knights. Something told me that Emil had said something that was a little tactless and she had decided that he was right.

"Oh man, what the crap are they thinking? Don't they have any sense at all?" I refrained from slapping my forehead in frustration. Calm down Ilex, violence never solved anything. Violence against one's self really doesn't solve anything, but they again, hurting bad guys always made me feel better. I decided to pay attention to what they were saying.

"I'm here now, are you satisfied?" Marta was saying.

"Tell us where Ratatosk's core and the other centurion's cores are." Magnar demanded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear a please in there." My comment earned me their attention. I smiled coyly and wiggled my fingers in there direction. "Hi boys, how ya'll doing?"

I let the knights grab me and force me down on my knees with my arms locked behind me. I was stronger them…probably. I could break out of it when the need arose.

Marta spoke up again after giving me a look that clearly said that she was judging my mental state to be fairly poor. "I don't have a centurion's core, but Ratatosk's core is right here." She pointed to her forehead. Oh yeah brilliant. "If you want it that badly you'll have to take it with my head."

"I don't think that encouraging them is the right way to go here. Remember the goal is to get out of town alive Marta." I looked at her and then back at Magnar when he made a noise.

"Hm… what a marvelous idea. I think I will." He threw out his hand. "Seize her men."

Two knights rushed forward to grab Marta and lock her in the same position they currently held me in.

"Alright we no longer have any need for this town. Hand down the divine punishment they deserve." Magnar cried when they were sure Marta wouldn't be able to escape.

"No, wait a minute you said you'd…" She started

"Oh give it up, you didn't honestly think for a minute that they would stick to their word did you." I looked at her and she refused to meet my gaze. "Oh for the love of flitter bugs, are you that naïve?"

"That's enough. Silence!" I turned to stare at him angrily.

"Okay listen to me you over sized tin can, I don't listen to anyone except one person and she happens to be on another continent at the moment, so your ass is just out of luck. You ever try to tell me what to do again and I'll rip the part of that suit protected a certain piece of anatomy off and then stab you there." I could practically hear myself hiss as the commandant paled.

"The orders of Lloyd the great are absolute. All right men the time has come. Pillage, kill, show them the divine justice of the goddess Martel." He continued.

"Oh I'll show you divine punishment!" I broke the strangle hold the knight had on me and rushed towards the commandant. He might have been faster at any other time, but the metal suit weighed him down to much and he wasn't able to move out of the way fast enough to evade my foot connected with his face.

No matter what I did to their commander the knights had already spread out around town and I crouched to the ground as I heard the screams of the horrified villagers. Explosions rang out across the village and I saw that Emil had finally come to join us. He stood at the top of the stairs that lead to the plaza, and looked down with a terrified expression on his face.

"Oh no, stop it!" If he said anything else I couldn't hear it because of the explosion that went off so close to him that it blasted him off the stairs and a couple of feet away from Marta. She stared like she wasn't sure if he was still breathing or not.

Suddenly a dark aura welled up around him and he slowly put his hands palm down to the ground and raggedly pushed himself up.

"Didn't you hear what I said?! I said stop you miserable swine!" He ran at two of the soldiers and kicked one, grabbed his spear before it fell and used it to flip the other one, before sticking it in the ground and walking toward the commandant. He drew his sword as he walked; I pulled mine out in his lead and closed in. "I'll teach you the true meaning of divine punishment."

Without being told I charged along side of his toward the commandant with my sword ready for the attack. While Emil kept him busy I jumped into the air and readied an attack. My blade pulsed green when it was ready.

"Pristine Gale!" I screamed. The air around me started spinning wildly while I remained with in the eye of the storm. The storm rotated around and made contact with the enemy. I jumped out of the eye and landed beside Emil. "You know how to do unison attacks." I asked.

"Yep." That was all I needed before we launched into action. We jumped at the same time.

"Demon Fang!" the attack was called simultaneously.

Magnar fell.

After we were sure that couldn't do anything else to anyone Emil walked to where Marta was still sitting on the ground. "Stand up, Marta." He held out his hand for her.

"Emil." She replied as she let him help her stand.

When she was up Emil walked over to where I had Magnar sitting.

"I don't understand. What are you?" He asked.

"The question is who the hell are you?!" Emil started to punch him. "Well let's see your divine punishment now. Go ahead, show it to me! You are you listening?"

I stood there not looking. I knew that R. Emil had some temperamental problems and wouldn't listen to me, even if it meant it would keep him from getting his ass kicked. But Marta did not understand like I did, oh well.  
"Emil. That's enough Emil stop it!" Marta's voice seemed to be enough to snap him out of his little fit, because good Emil came back.

He let go of the commandant, who sat back coughing, and looked at the ground.

"What….what did I do?" I cursed when he ran off. I turned to Magnar.

"I received a nice piece of information from someone once, I think now it's time to pass it on. If life gives you lemons you squeeze it in someone's eye and haul ass. You were given your lemon and you did just that, now I think it's time that you and all your cronies to haul all your asses out of here." I turned around and stalked off. I went in the direction that I had seen Emil run while I noticed that Marta went towards the mayor's house.

I found him standing in front of the inn with Moll and Dida running away. I sighed in sympathy for him. I hoped that he wouldn't always be treated this way. I walked up and clapped him on the shoulder. We stared out over the dry lake bed for a couple of minutes until Marta walked up beside him.

"Both the Vanguard and the Martel Knights have left town. The mayor wants to talk to you, will you come."

Emil only nodded and I lead them down the bridge. I curse when I saw who was in front of the mayor's house. Emil stopped short in front of his aunt and uncle.

"Emil…" Flora started to say.

"Aunt Flora I…" Emil didn't get a chance to finish due to Alba running between him and Flora. He spread out his arms as if Emil was trying to hurt her.

"Get away from us you monster!" He yelled at Emil. I grabbed his arm and yanked him out of Emil's face and resisted the urge to punch him in the face. This kid just saved the town, had he no respect.

"How could you?!" Marta yelled at him, as I continued to sneer at Alba. She didn't know his aunt and uncle, especially not Alba.

Emil shook his head. "No it's okay. It's okay." He repeated it much more sadly then before. I wish there was something I could do for him. We needed Richter, badly.

Leaving them behind, we continued into the mayor's house. I smiled emptily at the owner but didn't put any effort behind it. The mayor was waited when we made it up the stairs.

"Emil, that you for coming. I have a favor to ask of you." He said.

"What sort of favor?" Emil asked in reply.

"I want you to go find Lloyd for me." This immediately set me on edge; thankfully no one seemed to notice.

"Is this your way of telling me to leave?" Emil asked completely distraught.

"No, I simply can not believe what just happened here. The Lloyd I know would never allow this kind of slaughter and looting, even by order of the church." Oh thank you Martel; finally someone that didn't think that Lloyd was guilty of some sort of crime.

"But…" Emil started, but the mayor cut him off.

"I didn't believe what you said about Palmacosta until today. But it seems the same thing almost happened to our town. I'm just not sure what to believe anymore."

"Mayor, it doesn't take much for people to change." Emil spoke with bitterness on his voice.

"That may be so." The mayor said in reply. "Which is exactly why I want you to investigate this. Why Lloyd changed like he did and why he's looking for Ratatosk and the centurion's cores.

Marta spoke finally. "So this is how you plan to protect Emil from the fear of the towns' people."

"The people of our town are easily frightened. Please forgive them. But I also believe that this is for your own good.

Emil looked at the floor for a few minutes then said to the mayor. "I will look for Lloyd, and then I will avenge my parents."

I didn't say anything about how unlikely that was. Seeing as Lloyd had gone up against the guy that had separated Sylvarant and Tethe'alla in the first place and won, it seemed pretty far fetched.

"I understand. I won't try to stop you. Emil, our town may be full of people who fear you, but this is still your home. I know it may be hard to believe now, but once things calm down, I want you to come back."

"I'm sorry I caused so much trouble." Emil said before walking toward the stairs.

"Emil...," the mayor's voice stopped him, "Thank you, for saving Luin." Emil said nothing and started walking again.

When he was gone I decided that now would be the best time to turn in my resignation. "Well I don't think you'll have to worry about monsters anymore and it wouldn't surprise me if the lake comes back up soon too, so I think that my services are no longer needed." I offered him my hand and we shook.

"Once again I want to thank you for all you have done for Luin over the past few years. I don' think we could've rebuilt without all the help you rallied." I gave him a laugh, said nothing else, and jumped out the open window behind me. Without saying good bye to Emil I called Gale and we flew off towards Palmacosta, no doubt Luke was going to kill me when he saw me.

* * *

**Finally we are at the end. I don't really think I did to well with this chapter, but then again I think that all the stuff I right is crap so anyways. **

**just a little FYI the story is going to go through a little bit of a time jump. there really is no need for Ilex to travel with Emil and Marta through all their adventures in Asgard so she's going home to Palmacosta and therefore the story will pick up in the next chapter where Emil and Marta are arriving in palmacosta. This is because that if you have played the game you know that after luin the next place you meet Richter is in Palmacosta, so this is just to save time and me a little extra work (Cause I'm lazy) **

**Also I know that they don't really tell you about anything that happens in town when Marta and Emil are in the forest, but I thought I would put a cute little surprise encounter in there. It makes me think of a guardian angel. **

**anyway sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammer screwups, but I didn't really go over it since I was trying to get it up as fast as possible. Comments and reviews are welcome, as is critisism of any kind. Although mean critisism makes me depressed, but that's your choice I guess. Bye-Bye.**


	8. reacquaintance

**Okay Chapter eight is up. Sorry for the delay, but meh I have too much stuff going on around here. I don't own anybody, but Ilex, Ganesha, and Luke. and I don't own the game, man don't I wish. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter eight

"I told you that that guy was coming on to you, why didn't you listen to me?" I rolled my eyes at Luke who was walking beside me. We were walking back to our home from the temporary mercenary's office, and he was grilling me about some guy that had been in there.

"I didn't pay you any mind because I knew exactly what he was doing, but I wasn't allowed to say anything. You shouldn't insult potential paying customers Luke; it's not a good idea. Besides he got what was coming to him. He's going to walking a little funny thanks to my tanto." I ruffled his hair as we came around the side of the governors building.

I stopped when I saw who was standing at the entrance to the town. Granted it had been almost a month since I had last seen Emil and Marta, but just by looking at them I could tell that they had grown even more since we parted. I couldn't help the grin that stretched out over my face as I continued to walk toward them. I managed to catch snippets of conversation the closer I got.

"It's been six months." I could hear Emil talking to Marta. No doubt he was reminiscing about the blood purge that had actually happened seven months ago, but something told me that they hadn't been keeping up with time on their travels.

"Let's not get sentimental. We need to find out if Lloyds come through here first, right?" Marta replied as she turned to look at him.

"Yeah, your right." I felt proud for Emil. Obviously he probably wasn't as bold as some people but he didn't seem to be as timid and held back as before. Traveling around with Marta had been good for him.

"We both know the town so let's split up. We can meet together later at the pub." Marta was saying. It didn't surprise me that they both knew the town, but it probably was a little different then they were used too. The Lezerano Company had been spending a great deal of time and money here in order to try and get the town back in order. Despite being Tethe' allan in origin they were a very popular company among Sylvaranti. It didn't even surprise me that I had seen Regal here just a few weeks ago so that he could check up on how things were going on this end. I learned that he was traveling around Sylvarant anyway to get a feel for the Market.

"But watch out for Alice." I almost choked when Emil said that. I stopped myself from thinking right there. There was no way in hell they were talking about the same Alice.

"Oh right. Tenebrae can you keep an eye on Emil?" Now that made me laugh, and apparently Emil wasn't to keen on the idea of having to be watched over while Marta got to roam freely.

"That's not what I meant." He said panicked.

"You best just stop right there Emil and let the little lady do what she wants. Otherwise she won't be happy." They both turned to look at me and Mr. Kitty gave me the evil eye. "How ya'll doing?" I waved my hand to wave at them as they continued to stare at me in shock.

"Ilex, what are you doing here?" Emil finally asked once he retaliated from seeing me.

"What are kind of crap are you spewing silly, I live here." I could feel Luke hiding behind my leg. "Hey Emil, you remember when I told you about my kid? Well I want you to meet him."

I stepped to the side and shoved Luke from behind me. He jumped forward on one leg before balancing himself enough to stand straight. When he turned back to glare at me I sent him a big cheeky grin.

"Nice to meet you." Emil held out his hand. I whacked Luke on the head when he didn't take it.

"Could you be anymore socially inept?" I chided him softly. His parents hadn't been the best roll models a kid could have and with my not being around for 6 months he had regressed a little when I returned.

"Emil, just remember to meet me at the pub when you're finished." Marta gave me a smile and a wave before she took off to search the town.

"She won't find anything, and neither will you." I said after she had disappeared around the bend. "I asked everyone as soon as I got back, to see if there were any updates on Lloyd; I couldn't find a thing, and it's not changed since then."

"And why pray-tell didn't you tell up this before we let Lady Marta go off on her own?" Tenebrae glared at me.

"Just to piss you off kitty cat." I told him without looking at him. "I don't believe in making people like you happy, because then you just talk and talk and talk; it gets really monotonous after about five minutes, so if we piss you off there is a higher chance of you not talking then anything else."

Tenebrae glared at me before disappearing into his cloud of dust.

"Was that really necessary?" Emil asked.

"Absolutely, see I have this quota of people I must piss off in one day, if I don't then I get really grumpy and we go through that whole it's your fault and well…you just don't want to be around."

"Do you realize that you're rambling an offal lot right now?" Emil hesitated before asking.

"Yes…yes I do. You see we've also discovered that if I don't get to ramble about random nonsense at least an hour per day I get really livid; so my sister designated from 12:00 pm to 1:00 pm my "official rambling time". I ramble for a solid hour about things that people don't care about and then I laugh when I find out later that I said something to somebody that pissed them off." Emil just nodded. "So anyway do you want me to help you locate Marta? I probably need to go anyway to make sure that you kids aren't drinking illegally."

I could hear Luke laughing at Emil's expression and I couldn't blame him. He nodded and we started walking towards the church.

"So what all happened when I wasn't with you guys?" I asked.

"We went to Asgard and we met the chosen there." Emil replied.

"Oh, so Colette was there; searching for Lloyd no doubt." I stopped walking and looked straight ahead at the familiar red headed half-elf walking out of the chapel.

"Emil, is that you?" Richter asked.

"Oh wow, this is the first time in almost a month that you've seen us and the first thing you notice is that Emil is here. I mean it's not like I saved your life or anything." I threw my hands up as I spoke. Emil looked at me like I was crazy, while Luke and Richter stared on in amusement.

"I'm aware of that and I thank you, but I still don't understand why Aqua told me what she did…" I cut him off when started off about the butt pouch thing.

"I don't think you should worry about, it doesn't matter anyway." I turned away from them.

"Richter, what are you doing here?" Emil finally asked.

"I should ask you two the same question, what brings you two to Palmacosta?" Richter asked in reply. I turned back around.

"Well for you information Mr. I'm to good for the world, I happen to live here and been here for the past month, so feast your eyes on that!" I slapped a hand on my butt that was currently facing him and said no more.

"Thanks for the view, its lovely." He told me whilst staring at my ass. I gasped out loud.

"I knew it!" I pointed at him. "You really are a stalker and you stalk people while having sexual fantasies about them and then when you're alone with them you have prowess problems in the bedroom!"

I backed up a few steps when he stepped closer with a murderous aura, and he looked like he could strangle me and not really care.

"Why do you constantly have to get on my nerves?" He asked when he stopped moving.

"Well its kind of just this reflex I have. I have to say stupid things to guys with long red hair, because they remind me of someone that I live to piss off. That idiot chosen will regret taking up with my sister, I'll strangle him with his own hair." I started laughing a little strangely and they just stared at me. I cleared my throat when I was finished. "I'm sorry; I'll try not to make any comments about your prowess anymore."

"Anyway, Emil what are you doing here?" Richter restated the question.

"I'm on a journey looking for Lloyd and the Centurion's cores. Anyway are you okay you were injured pretty badly?"

"There is still some pain but I have only myself to blame." I looked at him through squinted eyes.

"You know if you would take just two or three days, and just not worry about anything it would do wonders for you." I stated looking at him pointedly.

"I don't have that amount of time that I can afford to waste." He shrugged. "Besides it's not the physical pain that gets to me; it's the fact that I lost to such a fool that pains me more."

I clenched my fists at the insult to my friend. "Okay I'll admit that Lloyd isn't the greatest cookie that was ever made, but he has done a lot of things for humanity and for the world, both sides of it; he and his friends are the ones that liberated the half-elves that were held captive in Tethe' alla." I knew it was a low blow, but I was feeling rather mean today. Richter glared at me in understanding. "Lloyd is a hero and you know what, he has never expected anybody to do anything for him in return except to try making themselves a better person."

Emil looked at me in confusion. "You sound like you know a lot about Lloyd."

I sighed when I realized that I couldn't keep the truth from Emil anymore. "I do know him, personally. I traveled with the chosen's group two years ago when they were still trying to regenerate the world. I was one of the first Sylvaranti people to step foot on Tethe' alla since the separation 4,000 years ago. My sister and I appealed to the Tethe'allan court for the release of the enslaved half-elves and with her fiancé's help we obtained it for them. Now, I don't know what's happened to Lloyd since then because unfortunately we all split up to help the world in different ways, but I think that for whatever reason Lloyd is doing these things, it's a good one, and it probably has it's merits."

Emil looked at me in shock that I hadn't told him these things earlier. He turned back to Richter. "I'm sorry about your defeat against Lloyd."

"It was a joke." Richter said in reply.

"What the hell, that was a crappy joke." I said.

"I'm sorry." I smacked my forehead.

"Didn't I tell you to stop apologizing without reasons?"

"Oh, I'm sorr- I mean yes you did." Emil stumbled over his wording.

"Oh Richter there you are." It felt like someone had just dumped me in a bucket of ice water when I heard that voice. Maybe they were talking about that Alice.

I turned slowly to look at her, and closed my eyes. It was her; the Alice that I had been friends with so long ago in Hima.

"Richter, are you looking for MartMart to, hey!" She hadn't noticed me yet, but she seemed to recognize Emil. "You're MartMarts pet."

As she started towards Emil, both Richter and I jumped between him and her. She stared at me, her eyes wide with shock.

"You." I could barely hear her voice it had gone so soft.

"Hello Alice."

"Well well, fancy seeing you here, what's it been a couple of years?" She asked.

"Ten years, you haven't changed at all."

"You haven't either, still protecting everyone else, but never yourself." She stared at Emil once again; who, along with Richter was looking to me for answers. She started walking forwards again.

"Alice, he's an acquaintance of mine." Richter stated.

"You're on his side? You know if you just let me play with him a little I'm sure he'd be more then happy to tell us where MartMart is." She giggled. I drew my long sword and unhooked Ganesha's old Tanto from underneath my shirt.

I perched them, ready to attack. "I can't let you do that Alice."

"Take my advice kid, I would run away if I were you, the last friend she had ended up dead because of her." Alice said to Emil.

"Well that can't be right, as far as I can see you're still breathing. That makes me sad." She lashed her whip at me, I held up my arm to let it wrap around and I had to bit my lip as it ripped into my skin and blood oozed down my arm.

Richter had taken out his sword and axe and cut the whip much to Alice's distress. "I said that they are my acquaintances, if you don't understand what that means…" Richter moved to stand in front of me and Emil now, at the ready to fight Alice at a moments notice.

She looked at him for a moment before speaking. "Ooh, so scary. Fine, but all bets are off if I catch the little pet with MartMart." Her face took on an evil look. "And since you're here that means MartMart is here too, I'm so lucky." Richter and I sheathed our weapons as she walked away.

I turned to Emil. "Where did Marta tell you to meet her, we have to find her before Alice does."

"What I want to know is, is why Alice didn't include you in that threat she made?" Richter asked me.

"Alice knows she can't defeat me, she has never been able, and never will be."

Emil looked at me then said to Richter. "Richter, you're a member of the Vanguard too?"

"I am." He said in reply.

"What are you planning to do with Ratatosk's core?" Emil asked.

"Revive the Sylvarant Dynasty, or that's what they say." He shrugged carelessly.

"That dynasty ended over 800 years ago; there is no way to bring it back. That would involve destroying all other forms of government and anyone that opposed the idea, which would be a lot of people." I told them.

"You all need to forget about Ratatosk's core, about all the cores, about all of this." Richter said.

"Why?" Emil asked.

"The Vanguard isn't just looking for Ratatosk's core; they're looking for all the cores. I don't want to involve you in all of this."

Emil said nothing and I wasn't even paying that much attention.

"At least you no longer agree with everything I say. But I won't give up either. I will take Ratatosk's core from Marta, even if it means her death." He told us before he walked off.

Emil turned to look at Tenebrae. "We have to tell Marta about the sadist…" I started laughing. That was perfect for Alice.

"Emil, her name is Alice." Tenebrae said over my laugher.

"Does it matter? Anyway where's Marta?" He asked.

"In the pub."

"I'm going with you okay, I don't trust Alice as far as I can throw her and she has this habit of coming back to take a bigger bite." He nodded and we walked off towards the pub.

* * *

**Okay wow that was dramatic there towards the end. So now you know a little bit more about Ilex and her past, don't expect to hear anything about her best friend that died because that won't be brought back up until that whole Asgard side quest that you can go on with Richter and that's a decent while a way. I think the next chapter is going to be one of my favorites because you will be officially introduced to Ganesha in that one and see what the relationship between Ilex and Ganesha's fiance is like. If anyone can guess who her future husband is and you leave a comment you win....well I don't know. But it's not that hard.**

**Please comment and review and I'll see you in the future.**


	9. Family Feud and repaid

**Okay Well sorry about how late it seems but oh well. On we go.**

* * *

Chapter nine

I could tell that Emil was slightly disturbed at the way things had changed around here, but even though it bothered him he didn't say anything. We finally made it to the pub, after I sent Luke away, where Marta was supposedly at. After the blood purge the pub was reduced to nothing but the very basic frame of the building but now it was just a tiny little shack looking place. I pushed open the door and let Emil go in before me; I waved to a friend in the corner.

"Look, Marta is right there, I'm going to talk to that guy for a few minutes okay. When you guys get ready to leave I want you to come tell me. I'm going to start traveling with you." He nodded before walking off to talk to Marta.

I turned back and sauntered over to Michas. He was a local mercenary as I was; and also like me he had lost important people to the desians back before the regeneration. His hair was long and black, but you could always see some of it knotted up in the back. On his right cheek he carried the scars of his childhood when he was almost taken by desians to the ranch. He had blue eyes, and he was never without a dragon emblem necklace that was the only thing he had left from his brother. His armor that he wore day and night was a special crafted dragon plate with a neck guard, heavy gloves, thigh guards, and a heavy brace to match. His only weapon is his war glaive which I could see sitting on the ground next to him.

"What's going on?" He asked when I was close enough to hear him so that he wouldn't have to speak loudly.

"Nothing, just met up again with those kids that I told you about from Luin." I noticed a bag on the floor and a piece of paper in front of him. "New assignment?"

He nodded in confirmation. "Just got it, all the way in Tethe' alla. Man I wanted a different one but I really need the money from this. Some fancy noble wants me to guard him while he travels around with his sister."

I felt kind of bad; that was a job that had been offered to me a couple of days before and I regretted taking it now. Michas hated Tethe'allan people because of their mistreatment of us Sylvaranti and the half-elves.

"Sorry, how long is it this time? The one I had lasted almost a year."

"God, don't say that. That just makes it worse. This one's almost a year and it freaking sucks." I patted his hand.

"Ilex," I turned to look at Emil, "we're ready to go."

"Okay." I gave Michas a quick hug. "I hope you do okay, and don't worry about what anyone says over there. Just tell them that if they don't like you just to remember who's keeping them alive."

He laughed evilly as Emil, Marta, and I walked out of the bar.

"Who was that guy Ilex?" Marta asked trying to catch another glimpse of him through the window.

"Just an old friend of mine, we grew up together." I said no more on the subject. We stopped a couple of feet away from the pub door.

"By the way, what's the plan now?"

"We learned that the harbor wasn't running."

"Yeah, the currents are too strong for any of the ships to sail. When they started the ships still tried going out and we lost a ship and her 46 crew and 60 passengers."

"That's awful." Emil said.

"Anyway, we were going to ask the Mrs. General Dorr if she could do anything about it."

"Okay, well that's one of the only buildings that remained intact and it suffered very little damage so it's still in the same place." I nudged them back towards the plaza.

"We'll that's good, at least something survived. Although I'm really surprised, with all that fire that was everywhere it's hard to believe that it didn't catch fire like everything else." Marta said in relief.

"It can't catch on fire. It's completely made out of brick, a lot of money was spent on the making of that building and it was made to last."

"You know, there was something that I never understood. What happened to the Governor General?" Marta turned towards me when I didn't answer.

My eyes stayed glued to the ground. I knew exactly what had happened to the governor general because I had been right there when Kilia had brutally stabbed the governor in the back while wearing the face of his beloved daughter. We had never told anyone other then Neil and Clara what had happened to him, and I wasn't to keen on divulging information that didn't need to be known.

I looked up and stared her straight in the eyes. "Nothing of much interest, the only thing you need to know is that he has passed on and that's all."

She seemed a little startled about my answer but she didn't ask anymore questions, for which I was glad of. Luke ran over to me when we entered the plaza and said that since I was going to be leaving again soon he wanted to spend as much time with me as possible. I picked him up and sat him on my shoulders before we entered the office building.

Clara was standing in the middle of the big oval office discussing something with Neil who was, as usual, trying to do something to help reconstruction. They turned to look at all of us when they heard the big oak doors creak open. Neil waved at me before rolling up his blueprint for a new building design and walked through the doors to the back office. Clara, although being a monster the first time I met her, was a very beautiful woman with a charming personality and an optimistic view of the world despite losing both her husband and daughter to the desians.

After nodding hello to me she turned to look at Emil and Marta. She seemed to recognize Marta right away. "Oh, you're Marta Lualdi aren't you?" She asked.

"It's been a long time, Mrs. Governor-general." I leaned over to whisper in Clara's ear.

"Why don't people call you Mrs. Dorr? Wouldn't that be so much easier?" She shook with laughter and Emil and Marta looked a little confused.

"Yes, since the blood purge." The air in the room took on an angst feeling at those words. We stayed silent for a moment in respect for the dead.

Finally Marta broke the silence. "I'm sorry with all the trouble with my father back then."

"You have nothing to apologize for, but tell me, what brought you here today?"

"I'd like to take a ship out of the harbor; we're trying to get to Izoold."

She looked at Emil and then at me and I nodded in understanding.

"Oh right. Emil was born here as well, do you know him."

"Emil, Emil Castagnier is it; Reysol's son?" Clara looked hard at him.

"Yes that's right."

Marta seemed to notice the peculiar expression on Clara's face. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh my, they say eye sight is the first thing to go. I hardly recognized you, I'm sorry Emil."

"Not at all."

Clara turned back to Marta. "Regarding the ship, there is nothing I can do with the ocean in its current state, but…"

"Is there some other way?" Marta asked putting a hand on her hip.

"Yes, Emil perhaps you remember Thomas, the fisherman that lived next to you."

"Thomas the fisherman." I could hear him mumbling under his breath, trying to remember a person that he had never met.

"He told me that he'd figured out the source of the storms. He set out for the Dynasty Ruins up in the Kamisira Mountains, but no one's heard from him since. Perhaps if you found Thomas…"

"Oh yeah, I remember Michas telling me about that. We were going to join that rescue party that was going to be sent up there." I knew Thomas personally, and even though he was a pretty stout man, he was in no way no fashion a warrior.

"So basically we should go to the Kamisira Mountains to look for Thomas?"

"Oh no, the Kamisira Mountains are far too dangerous. We're sending out a search party to look for him. You can wait here until they return."

"I'll go ahead and go with them. I've been in that place enough to know my way fairly well around."

"What should we do? If we stay here it's just a matter of time until Alice finds us."

I hadn't really thought about that. "Clara, if I may say so, I think they are more then capable of handling the mountains. Besides I'm going with them, so it won't be too dangerous."

Marta agreed and even though Emil didn't really want to even he accepted to go.

"I can see that you've made up your mind. I won't try and stop you but please do be careful." Clara said more to me then anyone else. I nodded and hid a smile as we left the building.

I drew my sword as Emil and Marta remained unaware of the danger that came from above. Whether they realized it or not Richter and his amazing butt pouch had jumped down from the roof above with his weapons drawn. I shoved Emil and Marta out of the way and managed to stop the sword before it could do any damage, but because of the angle I was standing the axe clipped my side and left a decent sized laceration.

"So you're protecting her?" He asked Emil who had also drawn his sword and had it directed at Richter.

I tried holding a hand over the cut to apply pressure and stop the bleeding but pulled my hand back when it got singed; I could feel the micro-fire eating away at the threads of my shirt.

"Goddamn you, you son of a bitch! This was my favorite shirt, you shit head!" I stared at him angrily and as usual he wasn't even paying attention to me. "Leave it to you to have light fire elemental weapons."

That's when he stared at me in surprise. "You know what they are?"

"Hell yes, an axe and sword by the names of Mani and Sol. You totally pawned those from some half-elves in Exire."

"I made a pact." Emil started to say in relation to Richter's previous question. "A pact to borrow Ratatosk's power, so that I could protect Marta; so I'm not going to let anyone hurt Marta ever again. Not even you."

"You actually made a pact with Ratatosk?! You fool!"

"Ilex!" I froze solid at that voice. I turned very slowly to see my sister running as well as she could towards me. Normally Ganesha was an excellent runner, but being about nine months pregnant and her trying to run just didn't work, so technically she was in some sort of funky waddle walk. As she kept coming towards me I saw a dagger headed straight for Richter. He noticed it as well and lifted his sword to deflect it. When is got stuck in the ground I felt my eyes grow wide and a cold sweat broke out on my forehead.

Of course _he's_ here; he just has to go where ever she goes. I held out my hands for her to take. "Come on give me your hands."

"Why?" She asked a little skeptical.

"Because I don't really think that it's a good idea for me to see him right now, because if I do I'm not to be held responsible for my actions." I sighed in frustration when I noticed that he was already here. Oh that idiot chosen! I tightened my grip on my sword.

"Sorry about that, it looks like my hand just slipped a bit." He started walking forwards and grabbed his weapon. Oh yeah, it was almost time.

"Wait a minute, aren't you…" I could tell that Richter recognized him as the chosen. Good, now maybe he would side with me when I killed the weasel.

"Well hello, I don't know who you are, and normally I could care less about some guy knowing who I am. But one thing is for certain; you need to learn the proper way to treat a true lady."

That was when I lost it. I broke away from Ganesha, who let out a cry, and charged towards that imbecile of a she-man. I cut in between Marta and him where he was holding her close to him.

"Whoa what the crap are you doing Ilex?!" he asked as I stood ready, sword drawn and the blood dripping.

"You haven't changed at all. I thought maybe because you asked her to marry you that you had changed, but I see now that I was wrong to believe that." I could feel three confused stares, and two angry ones on my back, and face. "So you wanted a one night thing and then you find out she was pregnant so you decided that you should marry her so that you don't make yourself look even worse. You're not that important anymore, but you're still trying to retain your fame, you little man whore."

"Why don't you go sling yourself off of the Tethe' allan bridge you little bitch."

"Zelos!" Ganesha scolded him from where she stood. "Don't talk to her that way."

"Why not, she treats me like I'm dirt. I think I deserve a little bad mouthing." He replied still staring at me coldly.

"You might as well be dirt for all I care. What kind of man are you. You ignored her from the very day you met her, all because she is a half-elf." I could see Ganesha flinch and if I'm not mistaken, Richter twitched a little. "Now look. So back then being a half-elf was awful, now it's meh."

"Oh look whose talking. Let me see, who was that hated the desians more then anyone?" He mocked me, but I refused to be defeated. I held my head high and looked him straight in the face.

"I never had a problem with the desians until they took everyone that ever meant anything to me away." I knew what I was about to say would be cruel, but he needed to hear it. "What about you? Remember seeing you mom that day; lying on the ground dying because of your sister's mother. You remember how she told you that you were the biggest mistake of her life."

With each word I said I could see that he grew more and more enraged. He made to attack my bad side. I was surprised when Richter stepped in the way, ready to defend me.

"Stop it! Just stop, please!" We all looked over to Ganesha on the ground weeping while she rubbed her belly. Zelos and I both started towards her but I shoved him to the ground using my hip and made it too her first. I grabbed her into a hug and let her cry into my shirt, but I pulled back when I remembered that the shirt was still burning. I pulled it up over my head and threw it to the ground and let her resume her sobbing. I smiled sheepishly when they all looked at me like I was crazy.

Underneath my shirts I always word a half shirt that was made very similar to the shirt itself. My shirts were all laced tops, meaning that they were made mostly like a regular shirt except in front the two sides of the shirt is held together with loose lace.

"What, blame that guy, he was the one that caught it on fire in the first place." I pointed childishly towards Richter who stared at me evilly.

"Ah….Zelos, you know I love you right. Then be a good boy and protect your sister-in-law from the man that wants to rape her." I made my eyes water and looked worriedly at Richter who was now making his way towards me. I ran and hid behind Zelos and was glad that everyone was playing along. Ganesha had stopped crying and she was trying now not to laugh. "No, protect the innocence. He's not a virgin anymore, but he likes it anal." I pointed to the red head in front of me.

Before Zelos could turn around to cuff me I grabbed him by the hair and threatened him with a dagger. "You bitch!" He yelled.

"Say that again. I dare you." I knew that he wouldn't say it again. Not why I had the dagger poised to where if he moved it would cut off all his hair. Before I could react Richter was standing directly in front of me. He smirked and grabbed me about the waist and pulled me to where we were touching clothes to clothes.

Before I could even think to what he was doing his lips had already come down on mine and I lost to fight him. I fell limp, but I could feel the warmth that spread through me. It was lust right, just lust. Finally when he stopped and I could barely hear anything for the left over buzz he moved his lips to my ear. "Alice is planning something. You and Emil should be careful." He slapped me hard on the ass then started walking away.

"You jerk, how dare you do that without my permission!" I screamed at him. Trying to force down the heat of my humiliation, and here I thought he did it because he wanted too.

I could hear him chuckling as he called back. "I thought you should be repaid for what you did in the cave."

I went cold inside. He remembered that. I could just cry.

* * *

**Wow, did anyone else think that got a bit dramatic in the middle. But over all I think this is my favorite chapter (wink wink). I would like some feedback. Do you guys think that that kissing scene was okay, it was kind of an out of the blue idea for me. Just so you know though they are no where near getting together. Richter even gives you the reason for why, but I like it, even though Ilex does feel abit used now. Please leave some comments and tell me what you think. I was also wondering what you guys would think about maybe the baby being born in the next chapter, I would like that to happen but I want to know what you guys think about it first. So please tell me what you think about that idea in the your comment. Thank you.**


	10. Goodbyes and arguements

Chapter ten

_Hot heat and dense forest was all I could see at first; then nothing but black and red suits. _

_Desians! _

_"Scary…" _

_"Scary…"_

_"Scary!" __A scream_

_"Camille!" An older deeper voice yelled; red warmth!_

I reared up in the bed my breathing labored and covered in a thin layer of sweat. What the hell was that? I hate memories. I slowly slid off the bed so I didn't wake Xenedrix who was lying at the foot of my bed. Yanking on my pants, shirts, and weapons I opened the window and jumped. I took off running toward the docks.

During the night no one occupied the ships around the dock so I was free to collapse at the water's edge without someone wondering what I was doing. I had a lot of time to lay here and think. We had decided that we would make for the Dynasty Ruins around mid day tomorrow after we had gotten a chance to stock up on some supplies. Tomorrow would be when I would be forced to walk away from my sister once again.

I lay there until the first rays of light forced its way up through its seemingly watery grave. I stood to look out at the ocean, remembering that once long ago a young child had wanted the opportunity to see the ocean, but that child and her dream were cruelly snatched from this life. Camille was too young to have died in the horrible way she did.

"Nine years ago today, huh?" I said softly to myself. It's amazing that it's been that long and I still haven't truly gotten over it.

"Don't you sit around enough as it is?" I turned at the voice behind me. I knew before I was completely turned around that there would stand Michas and his bags. What I didn't expect to find was nobles to be standing behind him.

"Oh, yes that's all I do. I can't believe that you had to ask me that." I glanced at the people standing behind him.

"We're catching a ship from here headed for Tethe'alla. Yay!" I laughed as he threw an arm up in the air in fake enthusiasm.

"Well I should hope that you at least went to see Noelle before you left, correct?" I squinted at him.

"Yeah, that old bitch would never leave me alone if I didn't visit her before leaving. She'd beat the shit out of me if she ever saw me again." He chuckled lightly and you could tell that he didn't really mind his half sisters attention.

"Yeah." I stared out at the ocean and wondered silently, what would Camille have thought of the ocean? I knew the answer, she would have loved it.

"You were thinking about 'em?" Michas asked his once teasing tone now serious.

"Nine years ago to this day. I dreamt about them last night…and how I couldn't save them."

"Now that's the biggest piece of bullshit I've ever heard. You can't very well fight desians when you're being pinned down by someone that weights about three times your size now can you?" he stood next to me and stared silently out at the ocean. "She never got to see it."

I hung my head low, my sobs working slowly from the depths of my soul.

I could hear the steam rising from the ship that had appeared in the distance. Michas's ship had finally come for them. This would be the last time I saw my friend for a long time. With all my force I brought up my foot and kicked him into the harbor.

"Go fetch your ship you loser. You shouldn't make a lady wait." I gestured to the young noblewoman behind me.

I sauntered away from the dock ignoring his angry shouts and headed back to the inn. The wind blew gently towards the docks. When I finally made it back to the inn I made my way to the roof, by that time the ship was a small shape in the distance. Gale landed softly next to me, and I turned and pressed my face into his feathers.

"Ilex!" I looked over the edge at the shout. Everyone was up and waiting outside for me. I jumped down and landed in front of them.

"Where have you been?" Marta asked me.

"I don't really see how that's any of your business."

"Ilex, he's left already hasn't he." Ganesha stood with Zelos's arm around her, and his hand lay protectively on her stomach.

"Yeah, and I hope his ass gets killed." I wouldn't let them see how concerned I was for my friend.

"What lies you spew." Ganesha laughed heavily, but quickly stopped because of her stomach. "Right, no laughing."

"Well I suppose that we should head for the mountains pretty soon if we want to make it there before dark." I said to Emil and Marta. I turned to my sister. "If he bothers you send someone to find me and I'll come and kill him for you."

"Love you too little sister." Zelos said sarcastically. "I hope we can draw from this experience so that we can become closer to each other and share the love between us."

"…I would so tell you to go screw yourself right now, but something tells me you're not long enough for that, so I won't bother."

Before he could process what I said I jumped up to the roof above the door and laughed at him from a safe position. Once he was finished attempting to kill me I made my way back down so that I could actually say goodbye to my sister this time, before she was spirited away from me once again.

"Now, you should come and see us in Tethe'alla once in a while. Due to my current problem, I'm unable to travel very much. I would love it if you came soon, so you can be there when the baby's born."

"Now hold on; not too soon you know. You still have a while before he's due." Zelos said wrapping an arm around her.

While she was screaming at him that the baby was due in less than a month; Emil, Marta, and I made our way to the outskirts of Palmacosta. When we finally reached the dirt road that would take us to the ruins Tenebrae asked a question.

"So Colette isn't the only one that bears the title of chosen?"

"Nope, Sylvarant and Tethe'alla both have their own individual chosen. But only Colette is known as the chosen of regeneration."

"Question, why are referring to Colette so casually?" I asked a little out of the loop.

"When you left, we traveled on to Asgard where the met the chosen of regeneration and we helped her fight off monsters and the Vanguard."

"Well that makes me sad, because I haven't seen Colette in a long time."

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you meet the people that traveled with the chosen?" Tenebrae asked.

"Well actually Ganesha knew them first. She traveled with them alone for a while and then when we were getting close the final battle with Cruxis they asked me to come along and help."

"So basically back then you did nothing?" Tenebrae said

"Now you listen here. I may not have been part of the main action a lot but I helped bring down a lot of desians! That to me means more than anything." I shot back

"And why does that mean more to you than anything else?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"You know…I don't think that's any of your damn business. But let me put one thing in perspective for you Mr. kitty cat; my life has not been easy and I will most likely always be scarred by the things that I have seen in my life." Ignoring him from then on was my main mission until it became absolutely necessary to talk to him.

We reached the ruins by nightfall and decided that it would probably be best to go ahead and explore around inside, because who knew. By the time we slept through the night and then explored tomorrow, the fisherman my already be dead by then.

We walked slowly through the entrance and I grabbed the hilt of my sword and held it at the ready. I was a firm believer that even monsters understood the concept of ambushing an enemy. I had never actually been inside the ruins themselves and I was indeed pleasantly surprised that it was not that undesirable. The majority of the arch ways were wreaks and almost everything else was torn to shreds but you could still see that this had been a place of extreme beauty once.

"So these are the Dynasty Ruins?" Emil asked in awe.

"Yes, they say that this was a palace during the Sylvarant Dynasty 800 years ago." Marta replied.

"I can believe it; this place screams money and rich people." I said scraping my foot along a gold incrusted symbol on the ground.

"You know, I've been thinking about something Richter said to me." Marta and I gave Emil our full attention. "He said that the Vanguard wanted to use Ratatosk's core to revive the Sylvarant Dynasty. Before all of this happened, I used agree a little with what the Vanguard stood for. That they were fighting to save the Sylvaranti from the Tethe'allans, and that Lloyd was their sworn enemy. I have to wonder though, what does reviving an 800 year old dynasty have to do with saving the people of Sylvarant?"

"Oh that's an easy one; it's all about the power behind the source." Emil looked at me a little confused. "People are addicted to power; they think that in order for things to be right with the world they have to be in control of everything that happens, because they believe that they have the best way to bring peace about."

"The Vanguards commander, Brute, thinks that the people need strong leadership in order to live in peace. He wants to be crowned the king of Sylvarant. It's so stupid." Marta said.

"So you left the vanguard because you didn't want to be part of their ridiculous plan." Emil deduced.

I sighed to myself. This kid really is just too simplistic in his thinking.

"Yeah, that's right." Marta fidgeted under my narrow eyes.

"Good, I was worried that you felt the same way as the rest of them." Emil replied with a relieved voice and a smile.

"Of course not." Marta exclaimed.

I believed that she held different views from the rest of the Vanguard, but still. I felt like she and Mr. Mean kitty were holding something out on us.

"That's all well and good but what are they planning on using the core for? That's what I want to know." I voiced the question that I had formed in mind for a while now.

"I remember them saying something about using something called a mana cannon." Tenebrae answered her instead.

My eyes widened and I could feel the sweat start to form. If the Vanguard got a hold of that core, and then used it in connection with the mana cannon…we would officially be in some deep shit.

Apparently I was the only one who knew what it was though because Emil chimed in not long afterwards. "What's that?"

"It seems to be some type of ancient weapon, but that's all I really know." Marta replied. I was little relieved that at the most that was she knew, because surely if that was all she knew the rest of the Vanguard couldn't know much more. The only problem is, is that I can think of one Vanguard member right of the bat that would know exactly what it is and what it does.

I snapped out of my thinking when I picked up on Marta saying something else.

"But anyway, shouldn't we be looking for Thomas?"

Her question made me instantly alert. Despite that fact that we were fairly close to the entrance of the ruins, there were no monsters in sight. That concerned me more than anything. This was the type of spawning pit that one should expect to find dozens upon dozens of monsters everywhere. It was entirely too quiet.

The grand stair case in the middle of the room had small orbs of light all the way up to the top. Something about that just didn't seem right to me, but either way that was the only direction we could go. When we came to the landing at the top, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up with all the charge in the air. Something about this was just not right.

"Hey, that man! Is that him?" Marta and Emil rushed towards a younger to middle aged man lying on the ground a couple yards in front of us. While they checked him out I poked at the thing on the ground a couple of inches from him. Once they roused him I briefly heard him say something about this freaky fish thing being the cause of all the problems at sea, before returning to unconsciousness.

"Well that guy may think that this is the problem, but it most definitely is not." I said picking it up by the tail and slinging it over the edge. I had the feeling that someone was watching us.

"If that's not it then what could it be?" Marta asked.

"I won't know for sure until…" I stopped mid sentence to turn and draw my sword that stopped the giant paw of the beast behind me. "Holy shit!"

On top of the beast sat one of the people I hated most in the world. "Alice!"

"These ruins will be the final resting place of you and your dear friends my dear Lexi." She gave that childish little giggle of hers. "And since Hawkies away today, it's be a special treat. I'll handle you myself. Now, prepare to die!"

Because my only weapon was still being used to stop the giant lion from mauling me, I wasn't able to avoid being hit in the face with her whip. I could feel that it had broken the skin, and that blood was oozing down my face.

"Okay, so she wants to fight like that does she?"

I pulled a smaller and much less effective dagger out of my boot and stabbed the lion in the paw. When it reared up I made my escape and jumped a safe distance away. While the lion was still incapacitated and she was focused on getting it calmed down Emil and I began the real fight. I could feel the evil aura that came from deep inside him, and in its own way, it made me slightly afraid of Emil.

He decided to attack from above while I went from below. "Gravitational Tempest!" One of my more common artes that acts like a regular tempest but stays closer to the ground to deal a more compound amount of damage. Turns out my arte was enough to throw miss prissy off her high horse. She landed on her butt but was up quickly and casting a spell faster than I can stick my foot in my mouth and twiddle my thumbs. I kindly waited for her to finish.

"Just let me know when you're ready." I said about the time the she shouted.

"Photon!" I could see the huge ball of light matter coming towards me but I wasn't overly concerned. I was familiar with Alice and her tricks.

I brought my sword up to my face in preparation for the next arte.

"Savage Reaper!" Emil shouted landing in front of me blocking any attacks that could stop me in my tracks.

"Get out of the way!" he looked back at me in shock before doing what I asked. When he had jumped safely out of the way I sliced my blade through the air. "Nightmares shadow!"

A slimy shadow of darkness started oozing in around us from seemingly nowhere. I wasn't going to tell anyone what it did, but we would have a serious advantage with this now.

"Hump, you think this little old fog is going to stop me?" she laughed and went into another cast. "Photon!"

Emil and Marta held their weapons at the ready, but I didn't bother. Nothing would happen and slowly after about a minute they finally figured that out.

"What did you do?" Alice shouted with fury.

"Why, I thought this little fog couldn't do a thing to you. Too bad for you." I said sweetly before charging her. "Nightmare lance!"

The silver and black lance shadowed its figure around my blade, but it didn't hit her like I wanted it to. The beast that she had previously had been riding on lunged in front of her like a shield and the lance pierced the strange piece of equipment on its chest.

Finally I knew that we had won.

The heavy metal frame slammed to the ground and the lion turned on Alice. She fell to the floor backing away from the enraged beast.

"Oh no, look what you've done. You broke hypnose!" I wasn't too sure what that was but something told me it was how she had been controlling the beast all along.

"Fitting punishment for one who enslaved a once proud monster with a machine." Tenebrae actually said something I could agree with…what!

Just as the lion was about to bite a piece off of her something unfortunate happened. My sister's husband just ruined my day.

"Zelos you ass; way to ruin my life!" I pointed my sword at him, feeling the strange urge to run him through with.

He ignored me. "Well hey there cutie pie, I'll let this misunderstanding slide, if you just run along."

"Are you crazy? Hello, she's part of the Vanguard!" I made gestured that I wished my me popping his ugly little head right off his shoulders.

"Tata Mr. Big handsome chosen. I owe you one." I stared straight ahead when she walked past me, but even so, my ears still heard.

"It's nice to see that some people will never change." I gritted my teeth.

When she was finally gone I exploded.

"How could you just let her go? Do you understand the seriousness of what you've done?"

He was still ignoring me as he walked up to Marta and said.

"The beautiful Widow Dorr sent me to save you my dear. You're not hurt are you?" He flirted unashamedly.

"Your Tethe'allas chosen and one of Lloyd's friends."

Zelos and I stared at her in silence. They had never known that Zelos was the other chosen until now, but I had warned him this might happen once they got wind of it.

"Where's Lloyd. Please tell us if you know." Emil said stepping forward in an usually display of boldness.

"Why are you two looking for him?" Zelos asked with that tick in his voice that appeared when he was withdrawing his idiotic personality in exchange for the serious one.

"Because he…that bastard killed my parents!" Emil shouted

"So it's about revenge huh?" Zelos started to say something else but Marta cut him off.

"Lloyd's nothing more than a thief. He stole a very important jewel from us." She said.

"Well, I don't have time for a bunch of ignorant kids like you." He snapped his fingers and two guards that had followed him here started picking up Thomas. He then turned to me. "You're traveling with them, when their spewing this shit about Lloyd?"

"I don't believe that what they say is completely true, but I do believe that something strange is happening. And since no one else seems to know where Lloyd is, this seems to be the only way that we're going to find him. I already met him once. He said that he couldn't tell me right now what was going on, but just to trust him."

"Where did you see Lloyd?" Marta asked.

"Back at the cave where the lake used to be; in the chamber before you got the core room. I could've stopped him if I had wanted to but I didn't."

"So you let him come in there and take the core from us?!" she stared at me like I was the enemy.

"Listen, what you guys believe and what I believe are two very different things. For whatever reason Lloyd's doing what he is then it has to be something important. Something that would only affect the whole world if left undone otherwise." I could see that she was getting ready to spit fire at me.

"Sorry, but I have nothing to say to people who swear revenge against my bastard friends." Zelos said before walking past them, and stopping in front of me. "I don't know what's going on, but I trust you to make the right judgment about Lloyd, just keep me posted on what you find." And then he left.

Marta stuck her nose in the air and humped at me, while Emil looked at me like I had killed his puppy.

"Look, I'm not saying that he isn't doing what you're saying he's doing. I just think that maybe you have some facts wrong. You don't Lloyd like the rest of us do. We have reasons to be skeptical. Just hear me out."

They didn't say anything but I could see that for now everything would just have to be as it was.

* * *

**I guys, I know its been a really long time since I updated and I'm not even going to bother with anything except. I'm really sorry. Anyway, I hope everyone had a good christmas and a happy new years, and I wish you all the best of luck this coming year on having a great one. **


End file.
